


One Day at a Time

by wherenonagoes



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Christmas, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally goes to the new cafe in town as December gets on it's way. He starts to frequent it, and he and his brother get cozy with the owners' sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a day-by-day fic, and I don't know if every day will be updated every day on here, but it will be on my tumblr. These aren't given much thought other than to have a cute Christmas fic, and are only edited for spelling errors mostly. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Castiel shuddered as he entered the morning air of the first day of December. This would be the day that every single person and their dog would start decorating for Christmas. Of course Gabriel was one of those people, and had gone out at daybreak to get the best tree there was, even if it wouldn’t fit well in their small home. Castiel himself was going to go and grade papers, as this weekend would be busy with just that. He gripped his briefcase closer to him and took the keys from his pocket as he unlocked his car, taking the wheel and starting it up before driving away from his house. 

Since everyone was out shopping, and not using the local café, Castiel used this to his advantage, that and the café had been opened only a month ago and he still hadn’t gone. Gabriel had told him that a pair of brothers worked and owned it with their father and mother, and that it was more of a diner than a cafe but Castiel didn’t care. He parked in the small parking lot, turning the car off before wrapping his coat tighter around himself and opening the door to step out into the cold air. 

The cafe wasn’t large, but neither was it small, and Castiel quite liked how it looked within. It seemed more like a home, with mismatched couches around tables, and some with regular chairs, also looking old and worn, but comfortable nonetheless. The walls were filled with pictures of old cars and bands and movies, and Castiel found himself blocking the door, only to be pushed aside by the largest man he had ever seen. 

“Sorry about that! I didn’t see you,” the man had turned back around, the tip of his nose pink along with his cheeks as he took his beanie off. “It’s quite fine. I was just staring.” The man nodded, and held out his hand, “I’m Sam. I work here with my brother.” Castiel took the hand, smiling back and shaking it. “I’m Castiel. I’ve never been here before, but it’s rather nice.” “Thanks. My folks couldn’t think of what to decorate the place as, and well, it was cheap. I should probably get around to helping my brother with the drinks. It was nice meeting you.” Sam smiled and walked off to the farther end of the shop, and Castiel found a table in some corner, placing his things there before snatching his wallet up and heading to the counter. 

The man organizing the money and seeming to do stock was breathtaking, and Cas found himself staring. “Do you want anything? Hey, you alright?” Castiel blinked and nodded his head. “Sorry... uhm,” he looked from the man to the menu, and found that it was in handwriting almost as horrible as his own. “Uh, what’s the third one down?” The man, with hair Castiel couldn’t decide was blonde or light brown, turned to look up at the menu. “Dammit... sorry. I’ll rewrite it, but that’s just the house specialty. My secret blend of coffee.” When he looked back around, Castiel was looking at his face again, and decided that he must have killed someone to get eyes as natural green as they were. “That will be fine.”

Castiel waited as Dean moved behind the counter, seeming to know everything he was doing, and going from one machine to another so gracefully Castiel could have thought it a dance. While he was waiting for the beans to blend though, he went behind into the kitchen, and Castiel could hear the distinct yelling, “Sammy! I thought I told you not to write the menu! I have to go and redo it now. Thanks a lot Big Foot.” He then walked back out to the counter and continued with the drink until he had a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He took the money from his wallet, and paid the man. 

“Thank you,” Castiel finally spotted the name-tag on his apron, “Dean.” He smiled, and Dean smiled back. “No problem. Thank you, uh.” “Castiel.” “Thank you, Castiel, for coming and buying our shit coffee.” As soon as Dean had said that, someone stormed out of the kitchen, a man about as tall, if quite a bit older, with hair faded on his head, but still very black. “Don’t be going around and talking bad about our drinks. He’ll never come back.” Castiel smiled, this must have been Dean’s father. “It’s alright. I’m certain I’ll find it delightful.” With that, he retreated back to his table and watched as more and more people came in, and how Sam and Dean danced through the machines and made the different drinks. Halfway through his grading he found he was out of coffee, and asked for another. It was quite possibly the best coffee he’d ever had. 

When Castiel returned home, just about an hour after lunch, he saw Gabriel’s brown mustang in the driveway, and sighed. When he walked inside, he saw a rather spectacular and already decorated tree, in their living room. His brother popped out from the kitchen, a spoon covered in something in his hand. “Hey bro! You weren’t here when I got home, so I went ahead and decorated it. We’ll need to put up the lights tomorrow, okay?” With that, Gabriel was back in the kitchen.

Walking into his room, Castiel placed his briefcase on his desk and changed into his lounge clothes, which consisted of an old shirt he’d gotten while studying abroad in Europe, an old cardigan, and some old sweats. Castiel seemed to only own old clothing. He walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel making cookies, a batch already finished, and one in the oven, with another waiting to be put in. All were different shapes. Christmas trees, reindeer, Snowmen, and gingerbread men were the choices. “You’ll at least help me frost these?” Gabriel looked to Castiel as he finished making the frosting, smiling. “Sure.”

They frosted cookies the whole afternoon, and Castiel seemed to just be humming some of the music that had been playing in the cafe earlier. “So, how’d you like the cafe?” Castiel thought back, and remembered the coffee, the way it just felt so cozy there, and couldn’t help but smile. Dean was also one of these thoughts. “It was nice. The brothers, Sam and Dean, they seem good.” “Good? Did you see them? Or was there mud in your eyes? They’re fucking beautiful is what they are. I got my sights on the tall one,” Gabriel winked and laughed, and Castiel smiled, his face heating up a bit at the thought that Gabriel was going to try and win over Sam. “I guess that leaves Dean to me?” “You bet your ass it does. I bet you can land him in less than a week.” Castiel didn’t know how he felt about this.


	2. December 2nd

When Castiel woke up the next day, Sunday, he thought about going to the local church, seeing how his siblings were. He decided against it, his bed was too comfy, it was pouring rain outside, and the kitchen was calling his name. It was either that or Gabriel who was probably stuck under a pile of sugar cookies. Rubbing his eyes, he looked to see that his clock read well past nine, so he’d slept in longer than he had in a while. It felt great. 

Castiel got up slowly, and took a nice hot shower far longer than he should have before dressing and entering the kitchen to see leftover chocolate chip waffles with a note from Gabriel saying he was out shopping today, again. Eating quietly, Castiel thought about what he had to do today. All the papers for his freshman English class at the local high school were graded, as he’d done the last two classes the day before. He had already planned out what his Philosophy class was going to be doing; the last three weeks of year wouldn’t be hard. Castiel was glad to realize he had the day to himself. That meant he was picking up one of the books he’d been meaning to read, and was walking towards the car with a heavy jacket before he knew was he was doing. 

It was a weird instinct that drove him towards the cafe, but he thought that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get some more coffee, he was still extremely tired, and he was sure that even with his thorough scrubbing, he still smelled like frosting and cookies. He parked in front and zipped up the jacket over his sweater, pulling his own beanie over his ears as he walked the few feet into the cafe, which was blessedly open and smelled like coffee and pastries. 

The cafe also happened to be almost empty, which he found nice. It meant that he could maybe start a conversation with Dean, though the one he’d had with his brother the night before put him off that. Approaching the counter, he looked to the menu to see that it had been rewritten since yesterday, and smiled. Dean’s handwriting was nice, nicer than his anyways. 

“Would you like anything, Castiel?” Sam was at the counter this time, pushing his long brown hair behind his ear as he smiled down at him. “Ah, your specialty Dean made it for me yesterday, and it was simply sublime.” He fished his wallet out from his pocket and began getting the money needed to pay for it. “Will that be all? Nothing else? Pretty sure my mom just finished a batch of donuts,” Sam took the money, and passed over the change. “I’m quite fine. Gabriel made waffles this morning, and I think I ate too many.” “Ah, so Gabe’s your brother? He frequents here you know. Can’t say if that’s good or bad. He seems to drive everyone else away.” Castiel laughed at that, it seemed like his brother. “He makes up for it though, buying almost half of the baked goods and leaving with them in bags.” 

That surprised Castiel. Gabriel only ate the food he made himself, not even when Castiel was home before him to make dinner. It meant that Gabriel really was interested in the younger brother here, and Castiel didn’t know what to respond to that with. “He has a soft spot for sugar. We probably made at least ten dozen cookies last night.” Sam was now behind the machines, making him his drink as they talked. “Really? That’s a load of cookies. Are you guys gonna eat all of them?” “Oh no, he makes them for my classes mostly, and then makes more for the family during our Christmas parties.” Sam nodded, not talking as the beans were ground and he move over to another loud machine. 

Dean walked out of the kitchen, tying his apron behind his back, a smile lighting his face as he noticed Castiel at the counter. “Hey Cas. Sam getting your drink?” “Yes, he is. And I have to say, your handwriting is a great deal better than most of the freshman at Kripke High,” Cas gestured to the menu, and didn’t stop to think about how Dean had given him a nickname after only meeting him once. Dean ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head a bit before looking back at him. “Well, that’s what happens when you’re stuck writing notes in college.” Castiel lifted an eyebrow, wondering what he could mean. “You’re in school, Dean?” The other man nodded his head, and Sam walked up with his drink at that, fresh whipped cream topping it. “Here you go, Castiel.” “Thank you, Sam.” 

The book was forgotten as Castiel pulled up a chair at the counter that faced the inside of where the brothers worked, Dean leaning over and explaining his situation. “Yeah, traveled around a bit, just you know, studying whatever I felt like, and when I came back here, parents had bought the place, and offered the job. Sam said I should go to college for whatever I had been studying and all, and well, with this job, and the auto shop, I can pay for the few classes I’m taking at the community college.” “That’s wonderful. What are you studying?” “Really? I don’t even know. History mostly, the ancient Greeks and Romans and stuff. Taking a Latin class too. Sam over there almost became a lawyer before he switched over. He’s working to get his teaching credential to teach some kids at the elementary school.” Cas sipped his coffee, nodding. “I teach at the high school just a few blocks away. Freshman English and Philosophy. Take in mind the latter classes only have about fifteen kids in them, but they’re fun. I like them.” 

When lunch came around, Gabriel walked into the cafe, and took a seat next to his brother, ordering his own drink which Sam quickly made up and gave after he paid. Their conversation went from occupations to hobbies, and other things. It flowed, and Castiel could say he’d never talked this freely with someone in a while. By the he and Gabriel were finished with sandwiches that Mary, Sam and Dean’s mother, had made, they were just talking about anything and everything. 

“Well, I’d better get home. I should rest enough before I have to delve into Descartes tomorrow. It was nice talking with both of you. Good bye, Sam, Dean.” Castiel waved, and took his book from the counter, not being sad about the fact that he still hadn’t started it, even though he’d gotten it as a birthday gift just a few months ago. He walked outside to see that the rain had stopped, and the sun was shining, which meant he would be able to at least go for a quick walk once he got home. 

Gabriel returned just in time for dinner, groceries in his hands to make another meal for them both. Castiel didn’t say anything about what Sam had told him earlier, as he knew Gabriel would just ignore him anyways. They had spaghetti and meatballs, and they watched one of the older Christmas movies as they did, putting the cookies into boxes for Castiel to take to school tomorrow. 

When it was nearing Castiel’s usual bed time, he saw Gabriel texting someone avidly on his phone. “Who has enraptured your attention so much, Gabriel?” His brother looked up from the dimly lit screen, only to look back as it vibrated in his hands. “Who do you think?” The only person that crossed his mind was Sam. “Have you already gotten so close to him?” “I’ve been going to the cafe since it opened, Cassie. I’ve known him longer than you’ve known Freckles.” Castiel exhaled sharply through his nose. “His name is Dean, and…” he had nothing else to say to that, which left Gabriel laughing as Cas went into his room and shut the door behind him. If he happened to dream of a certain green-eyed freckled man, no one else would know.


	3. December 3rd

There were many things Castiel didn’t want to do this morning and going to school and teaching was one of them. He had to do it though, and his alarm was blaring at five in the morning, to which he cursed and shut it off, jumping from his bed and into the shower to wake up. The hot water did just that, relaxing his still tired muscles as he washed his hair and quickly shaved after rinsing off. He checked his window and phone for weather, and found that it wouldn’t be storming like the day before, so he just put a pair of jeans on, along with a sweater and his tan overcoat, grabbing his briefcase after putting his laptop in it. 

The car was freezing, and Castiel rubbed his hands as he started it up, turning the heater on full blast. He glanced over at Gabriel’s mustang and instantly grew jealous that he had quit his job just the other week, and still hadn’t found a new one. He got to sleep in. 

Just as he was about to leave the driveway, he remembered the cookies, and rushed back into the house, only for his brother to be standing right in front of the door holding the large box. “Thank you Gabriel. I’ll bring you back something.” He smiled at his brother, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Don’t bother. I’m making stew tonight.” And with that, Castiel was driving to the café at seven in the morning.

He parked hurriedly, and finally happened to look up at the name of the café. Castiel had noticed it before, but it hadn’t really sunk in. The Roadhouse was where he had begun to frequent, and he found it quite appealing. Walking in, his got his wallet out, and saw that an older woman stood behind the counter, reading a long book. “Oh, good morning! What would you like?” She had blonde hair going past her shoulders, and her eyes were nice and warm, and she just overall gave off a very motherly feeling. “Ah, the,” he actually read the menu for this, “the White Wheel Grease. Large.” He looked over the rest of the menu, and he had to tell the truth, nothing seemed appealing until you read the descriptions. 

“Alright, It’ll be done soon!” She got down from her chair and began moving around the machines, much like her sons. “I take you’re Sam and Dean’s mother then?” “Yes, and by the look of you, you’re Castiel. The boys talk about you and your brother. I’m afraid Sam and Dean are off at school during the week. That and sometimes Dean drives over to Lisa’s place and isn’t here at all during the weekends. My boys,” she sighed, but a smile was still on her face. 

At hearing the female name though, Castiel paused. Dean had a girlfriend. He cursed at himself. Of course Dean would be straight. Someone like him wasn’t going to be gay. It made him feel a fool. He got his money out and paid Mary, as her nametag said. “Thank you.” “No, thank you. Have a nice day!”

The whole drive to school, Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Dean had a girlfriend, or at least something along those lines, as why else would he spend whole weekends at her house? Parking in his reserved spot, he made his way to his classroom, which was actually all across campus. Why they didn’t have two parking lots, he would never know. 

His classroom was cold too, and he was quick to make sure the thermostat was turned to heating before he organized everything for his day. He only had about a half hour until students would start pouring in. Castiel placed his overcoat on his chair and got his laptop out of the brief case, placing that on the desk next to the desktop as he turned both on. He got his lesson plans up, and power points ready for his English class, recalibrating the Smart board before the bell rang and his students started coming in. 

The day wasn’t eventful, as he had passed back essays, small excerpts of both good and bad examples from the previous year were shown, and he told his students that he would take their revised versions and do the same, and they would look at them. Peer editing was the lesson mostly, to see what they could do better on their persuasive essay. Castiel spent his time going between groups and answering questions, sometimes checking his phone to see if anyone had texted him. No one had, and he found himself thinking of Dean as one of his students asking him a question. Shaking his head, he returned to his task. 

His philosophy class wasn’t much better, as his students weren’t freshmen, they were all juniors and seniors, wanting to take this class for reasons he didn’t know, even if he enjoyed teaching it. Just a simple power point explaining the barebones of Descartes’s philosophies and teachings was what he did in those two classes. As soon as school was over, he was packing his things and heading out to his car, desperately needing caffeine. 

The Roadhouse was packed, which Castiel hadn’t seen in the two days he’d been there. People were talking on the couches, and people were sitting at the different tables, some with laptops typing vigorously and others with books in their hands or other such things. All of them had food from the café or drinks. He walked into the line, waiting until he was up at the counter to see Sam, and the man who must have been his father. 

“What’ll it be?” he asked, and Castiel looked down to see that his name was John. “I’ll have the White Wheel Grease, with an extra shot of espresso, large, if you could.” John eyed him up and nodded, turning to Sam who got to making it. His drink was done in what seemed a matter of moments, and he was passing the money over, waving at Sam, who waved back, if looking a bit tired. 

Castiel stood by the counter next to the machines, watching as Sam worked. “So where’s Dean today?” Sam rolled his eyes, clearly showing his irritation with his older brother. “He went to Lisa’s after school. He’s supposed to be here right now. And look, there he is, and sporting a nice sized hickey.” Sam shook his head, and Castiel saw that Dean was walking through the kitchen door, tying his apron, and there was a rather large hickey, almost invisible next to the neck of his dark shirt if you weren’t looking for it. 

Dean smiled in his direction, but Castiel found himself walking right out of the Roadhouse after seeing the dark bruise. He didn’t want to think about Dean having a girlfriend, it made him feel ridiculous and hate the fact he even thought he had a chance. 

Once home and the smell of stew wafting through the house, he calmed down. Gabriel was opening a bottle of wine Balthazar had given them a few weeks back when he couldn’t make it to his party. “What’s got your panties in a twist, Castiel?” He didn’t answer his brother until he was changed and had a steaming bowl of stew in front of him, and a glass of wine already downed. “Dean has a girlfriend.” Gabriel nodded, gulping down his own glass and pouring Cas another. “That sucks, man.” “Yes, it does.” Castiel didn’t talk for the rest of the night, not really wanting to think about it. He needed to focus on the new classes he was being offered. He already had a full schedule, but they’d offered to let him drop his English classes if he switched over to teaching a new creative writing and literature class.

There were too many things happening, and after Castiel finished his stew, he took the bottle of wine, at least what was left of it, and went into his room. If he ended up hung-over the next day, he would just call in sick. It wasn’t like his job was that important.


	4. December 4th

To say that Castiel had a minor headache was a vast understatement. The alarm went off at exactly the same time it did every week day, but that only proved to make it worse, and he struggled to stop it while he covered his ears. Castiel kept his head under his pillow, trying to soothe his headache with his own humming, but that didn't work either, especially when Gabriel started knocking on his door. "Cassie, called in sick for you last night, so just stay in bed, or get to the bathroom and puke your guts out, alright?" At the mention of vomiting, Castiel became very nauseous, and would have leaped towards the bathroom had his head not protested. Once in the bathroom, he proceeded to puke out his guts.

After brushing his teeth and tongue for a good ten minutes, and seeing that his face was paler than usual, he walked out into the kitchen, his eyes almost closed all the way to make sure he wasn't blinded. The lights were all dim, and Castiel thanked whomever was out there that he had the nicest brother in the universe. "Gabriel?" His voice was raspy and dry, and he went over to the sink before fully seeing what was there. A frying pan was in the sink along with the shells of several eggs. "In the living room, Cas." After several drinks of water, he followed the voice. 

Gabriel had a whole spread on the coffee table, with bacon, eggs, pancakes and hash-browns. "Got you some coffee too." Castiel sat next to his brother, running a hand through his hair before taking his rather large coffee mug a student had gotten him last year, and taking a large drink, not caring that it burned his tongue. "Slow down there. Don't wanna burn your throat too much." Gabriel took his coffee and placed it down, and Castiel went to eating the food. "Gabriel, you are a godsend," he said around a mouthful of food. "I know, I know. Now, you might want to email the school office your plans for today so they can give them to the sub," Gabriel rubbed his back a bit before getting back up and going back to his own room, probably to sleep more. 

Castiel finished his breakfast and placed the dishes in the kitchen, making sure to finish his coffee before retreating into his room and booting up his laptop. He closed his eyes at the bright screen, rushing to turn it down so he could type up his assignments. His English classes would just continue the peer editing, using the worksheets he had printed last Friday, and he made sure to tell where those were. The Philosophy classes would continue to study Descartes, and he had a packet filled with questions he wanted them to fill out, but he hadn't copied it yet, as he was going to do that this morning. He wrote that down, and hoped that he got a good substitute who knew how to use a copier. 

Once finished, he checked his email and made sure he had nothing urgent before shutting it off and closing the blinds more to his window, going back into his bed and hoping to sleep the rest of the morning away. Luckily this time he didn't dream, so a certain man who happened to not be into guys didn't protrude from his mind. 

Waking up naturally, Castiel had discovered, was the next best thing to coffee. He still felt gross, and he got up, his headache was no longer mind numbing, but still a problem. Taking a few pills, he closed his mirror and looked over himself. Shaving was needed, but seeing as he wasn't going into work today, he just took a shower and got dressed, looking at his clock which read almost two in the afternoon. He really had slept. 

Gabriel was gone, either shopping, looking for a job, or at the cafe, and Castiel suspected the latter, so he got into his own car, glad that the day seemed to be nice, and headed off to a gas station to fill up his small BMW. After filling up, he was heading towards the cafe, clearly haven forgotten what transpired the day before. 

The Roadhouse's parking lot seemed quite full, but not as much as the day before, so Castiel found a place and parked before heading inside. The warmth overcame him, and he found himself smiling as he approached the counter, not having to wait in a line that wasn't there. Mary and John were both behind the counter, and Mary seemed to be talking to someone over the counter, a woman just about the same height as her, with tan skin and dark hair and eyes. A boy was by her side, drinking from a styrofoam cup as he looked around. He couldn't have been more than six or seven. 

"What'll it be?" Cas blinked and looked back to John. The man seemed emotionless, his face unmoving as he waited for Castiel's order, which he quickly supplied, the same as the day before. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking, where are Sam and Dean?" John looked over his shoulder as he worked one of the machines and shrugged his shoulders. "Sam said he had some sort of date, and Dean's helping move in some friends." Mary gasped and looked over to John, "The Harvelles came today, didn't they? Why didn't you remind me?" She quickly turned to the other woman, smiling. "Sorry Lisa, I should be helping them, or at least John should be." 

Castiel stared at the woman Mary had been talking to, Lisa. She seemed nice enough, and the reasons Dean might like her were visible, though he wasn't sure about the boy. John tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention so he could pay for his drink. Castiel took his drink and watched as Lisa and the boy sat at a table, Lisa pulling out a phone and dialing a number before putting it to her ear. He didn't know what to do, or if he should do anything, and just decided against it, walking towards the front door and leaving to go home. 

Once there, he noticed a moving truck just down the street, and decided if he wasn't doing anything, he could at least meet his new neighbors. He walked briskly, holding his cup of coffee in his hands, and watched as three people got boxes from the truck. They all helped moving a couch, and Castiel stopped as he saw who it was. This must have been the Harvelles, and Castiel could swear his face was turning red as he looked at the man helping them. 

Dean must not be feeling the cold, Castiel thought, as he was wearing a sleeveless shirt as he helped move things, sweat covering his forehead and dampening the front of his shirt to his chest. He was absolutely gorgeous. Castiel spluttered to say something, to welcome the new family, say hi to Dean, anything, but nothing coherent came out of his mouth. It was when a girl, not too much younger than Sam maybe, approached him, her hands on her ships as she pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"And who're you?" "I-I'm Castiel... I-I live just down the street and saw you moving in, and was wondering.... if you need any help?" She looked over him, her eyes calculating something he probably had no idea of. "Sure, you can help Dean move the books," and like that she smiled, Castiel almost melting from relief. He took a drink of his coffee before placing it on the top of the car by the curve, which happened to look rather nice. Long, black, and sleek, it couldn't be anything other than a classic, and Castiel found himself admiring it before turning to help. 

As soon as Dean saw him though, he froze. "Hey Cas!" He was smiling at him, and Cas couldn't help but smile back, his face still pink from before. Getting into the truck wasn't hard, and soon they were both carrying very large boxes of books into the what must have been the living room of the house. As soon as they were done, Dean was leaning against the truck, a beer in his hands, while Castiel just had some water, taking his sweater off to wrap around his waist. 

"So, what brings you here?" Dean asked. The moving of boxes was complete, and Ellen, Jo's mother, was't leaving to return the truck till much later. "I live just a couple houses down actually, and was just coming over to offer help." He had definitely not known Dean would be there. Another sip of beer, and Dean was walking over to the black car, picking up Castiel's almost empty coffee cup. "This yours?" "Ah, yes. I placed it there before I started helping, sorry." "No problem," Dean handed him the cup, and their hands touched for a single second, but that was enough to get Castiel's face heated again. 

"I had better get going... uh, Gabriel is probably home by now, and who knows what he could be doing," he nodded his head, mostly to himself, and began walking away when Dean caught his shoulder. "You mean, you don't know? He and Sammy went on a date today." Dean smiled, as though the fact that their brother's were dating was amusing and not totally weird. "In that case, he'll need someone to clean after him. He always cooks when he's in a good mood. Scratch that, he always cooks." Castiel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. 

"Really? We could use another guy in the kitchen at the Roadhouse, and Dad's all about only family working there, so maybe we could offer it to him. I'll have to ask." Dean smiled again, and Castiel found himself smiling back, again. He figured if Dean smiled while he was killing someone, Castiel would smile as well. "I'll make sure to tell him that, if Sam hasn't already. Thank you, Dean." They shook hands, and if it lingered a bit longer than normal, no one noticed. 

Once back home, Castiel just retreated to his room, not paying any attention to Gabriel, who was cooking more cookies and other desserts, with holiday songs blasting through the speakers in the living room. He didn't want to be attracted to Dean, he was taken. It was that simple, but it didn't stop him. Castiel guessed if he didn't do something for the rest of the night, he would linger on that, so he went out to the kitchen to start cleaning up Gabriel's mess.


	5. December 5th

Unbeknownst to him, Castiel's clock had run out of batteries that night, and he never noticed. It wasn't until he heard a loud banging on his door that he'd realized he'd slept in. "Cas! It's past seven!" Gabriel burst into his room as Castiel jumped out of his bed. He dressed hurriedly in jeans and a shirt, his overcoat folded on his arm as he left his room. Gabriel had a bagel in his hands that he handed to him as he ran out of the door. 

As he was pulling out of the driveway, Gabriel ran out of the house with his briefcase. "Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel said as he took it through the window, driving off after that. 

Castiel didn't go to the cafe, instead heading straight for the school, as his phone read half past seven. He needed to get things ready for class still. Parking, he shoved on his overcoat, the bagel in a napkin in one hand and the briefcase in the other as he practically ran to his classroom. 

It was freezing, and he kept his coat on as he turned the heater up,m going back to his desk and starting up the computer and his laptop. He didn't have a lesson ready for his english classes today, but he did have plenty of grammar sentences they needed to work on. Some of them were having a problem with identifying prepositions. 

The bell rang and students filed in as he ate his barely warm bagel, most groaning as they saw what was on the board. One of his students, Becky Rosen, walked up to his desk and placed a coffee cup with his name on it. "Becky, what's this?" She smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear before answering, "I stopped by the Roadhouse this morning before school, and one of the workers asked if I knew you! I told him I was in your class first period, and he gave that to me to give to you. He said it was on the house!" Castiel smiled, taking the cup to see his name in Dean's handwriting, a set of numbers under it with a note, 'text me during your break.' "Thank you, Becky. You'd better get started on the sentence." 

He punched the numbers into his phone for a new contact, and sent a quick message, 'Thank you for the drink, but you could have waited till I stopped by this afternoon - Cas.' After sending, he walked up to the front of the class and began helping them with their grammar sentences. 

School seemed to fly by, and every time he had a break, he would check his phone for a reply, but none came until after the ending school bell ran, which Castiel guessed was okay, as he had been busy. 

Dean: Didn't know if you were coming later or not is all. I can get a drink ready for you if you're coming now.  
Castiel: That would be nice. I'm leaving the school right now.  
Dean: Awesome, see you soon.

Smiling at his phone, he opened his car and put his briefcase inside, turning the key in the ignition. It was then that he remembered that Dean was currently taken, and he cursed. They were just friends, nothing more, and most likely friends until Castiel couldn't take it and just left. He drove to the Roadhouse anyways and parked outside, taking a deep breath before getting out of his car and walking inside. 

"Hey Cas! I have your drink all ready," Dean waved from the counter, and he was smiling softly, and Castiel smiled back as he approached him, his wallet out to get the money. He put it on the counter, and took the drink. "Uh, Cas, you realized you just paid double, right?" "It was for this morning's drink, Dean." Castiel nodded, taking a sip of the coffee as Dean rolled his eyes. "I told that girl it was on the house, don't you get what that means? It means you don't have to pay for it." "Well, I'd rather you not lose money for getting a friend a drink." Dean stared at him, and Castiel stared right back, no longer smiling. 

"Yeah, well okay. Jo! Bring out some of that pizza!" Castiel blinked as he said this, and watched as Jo, the woman he'd helped yesterday to move in, walked into the room with a large box of pizza. "Here you go Dean, but next time try asking nicely," she punched him in the shoulder and he just laughed, opening the box to take a slice of pepperoni out. "You want some?" Castiel watched as he ate, keeping his hands down to mess with his shirt as it became hotter. "I shouldn't, I've only eaten junk food lately, and Gabriel's probably making something." Dean sighed, closing the box and lifting it up in his other hand. "Well, take this for him then. Sammy doesn't want any more anyways. Just take it, Cas." 

Castiel did not want to take the pizza. But he did. He took the box and nodded, not smiling, or letting his mouth betray him like the rest of his body was. "Tell Sam thank you for me. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Castiel walked out of the store as quickly as he could with the pizza and cup, getting in his car and driving home immediately. 

Once in his house, he placed the pizza on the counter and finished his drink, retreating to his room until Gabriel got him out hours later. "What's wrong little bro?" "Dean gave me his number today." "Why is that a problem?" Gabriel was leaning against the door frame now, his arms crossed over his chest as Castiel sat on his bed and made a power point of the essays for his students. "Because he wrote it on the drink cup he had a student give me this morning. Gabriel, he has a girlfriend, and I find this kind of action extremely.... flirtatious." His brother stared at him, and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"You mean Lisa? They've been going on and off longer than Sam even knows. He thinks Ben's even Dean's kid. They've never been super serious. Fuck buddies really, you know what that is... don't you?" Castiel glared at his brother, because yes, he understood. "Well, then now is one of those 'on' moments, as he just had sex with her Monday, and I... No, the conversation is over Gabriel. If you could microwave some of that pizza and bring it in here, I would be grateful." He just ignored his brother after that, working on his school things, and getting ready another powerpoint for the other things they would be studying about Descartes, mostly his history and lifestyle now. 

Castiel wanted Dean to not have a girlfriend, and to not be interested in Lisa, but he knew that might be asking too much, so when Gabriel came in with warm pizza, he made a list of things he could do to possibly steer Dean away from him. The next thing he did was go to his closet.


	6. December 6th

There were many things Castiel could have chosen to wear that day, but he happened to choose the ugliest sweater he owned, which really wasn't that ugly since Gabriel made sure he didn't own anything cringe worthy. Waking up on time, since he'd put new batteries in his clock, he got up and showered, shaved, and tried to brush his hair, which didn't lead to anything but ti possibly looking more tussled. He went back into his room and put a thin t-shirt on, then his sweater, which happened to be a purple one with pink snow flakes on it. Gabriel had given it to him the year before as a joke, but he was using it now. He tied his shoes, and did everything else he was supposed to before leaving, and grabbed his overcoat, pulling it onto his shoulders as he stood by the door with his briefcase. He was ready.

            Castiel went out to his car, and when he started her up, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he looked to see a text from Dean.

 

**Dean:**  You coming this morning? Or am I gonna have to find another student of yours?

**Castiel:**  I'm on my way now, I've just left my house.

**Dean:**  Then I'll get something ready for you. See you soon.

**Castiel:**  I'm also picking up a chocolate croissant, so if you have any hot ones that would be nice as well.

**Dean:**  Sure thing Cas. Now stop texting and driving.

 

            With that, he pulled out of the driveway and made his way in his small BMW over to the Roadhouse, parking in the front and hurrying in with his wallet in his hands as he got the money ready. Dean was already waiting at the counter, his face looking flushed, is eyes darting to the kitchen where Sam seemed to be laughing his head off. “What’s gotten him laughing so much?” Dean shook his head and just handed over the coffee, with his name written in nice cursive with a small bag on top. “Nothing, he’s just being a bitch. Now get to school and teach some kids, Cas.” He was waving him away from behind the counter as he walked into the kitchen, where Cas promptly heard someone shout “Ow, Dean!”

            He ate on the ride to school, taking sips of his hot coffee as he did so, trying to make sure he didn’t crash or make a mess, which ended up being harder than he had originally thought. After he parked he was getting his things from the trunk, and then he heard someone call his name from just a few feet away, causing him to jerk up and hit his head on the trunk door. He cursed under his breath and moved away to look in the direction of where his name had come from. “Benjamin, it’s nice to see you. Did you have a nice time with Andrea and the kids?” He rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly as he felt it rise.

            The man who walked over to him was easily his height, and rather large and intimidating if you didn’t know him, with his slight beard and mustache flecked with gray in between the blond and light brown. He had his large black coat on, and his hat was in his hand with his bag for school. “Cas, how many times have I told you to call me Benny? Benjamin either sounds like a little kid or some old chump in a retirement home.” He chuckled and closed Cas’s trunk as he got his briefcase out. “But yes, we had a nice time. Scott and Katelyn liked Disneyland very much.” Cas smiled, remembering the kids he’d met at the last teachers’ conference. They walked into the school, and towards the wing they both taught in.

            “So what’s with the sweater? You trying to scare your kids?” Cas looked down at his sweater, having forgotten all about it until then. He cursed at himself, wishing he’d remembered earlier and had brought something else to change into. “Ah, no. Trying to scare someone else off actually. Are you staying for the meeting after school today?” They were chatting in front of their room doors now, both of them having unlocked them for students to walk in if they wanted to. Benny shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he did. “Depends if Andrea can pick the kids up or not. The twins are still in when school ends today, so probably. I have to go inside now and make sure the substitute has been able to keep my poor snakes alive. Talk to you later, Cas.” With that, the two teachers went into their own rooms.

            Castiel, once his students had all entered, and he phoned Gabriel to bring him a different sweater, began his class. Thursdays were short days, getting out almost an hour and half before they usually did, mostly so that teachers could have their meetings and collaborate. Castiel and Benny had both done that already, as he taught sophomore English, and he wanted to build on whatever Castiel taught his own students. As his classes passed by, he wished that he could skip the meeting today. They would be discussing classes offered the next year, and he still hadn’t decided if he wanted to take the creative writing class or not. He knew some of his students now would like it, but he really didn’t know all that much about poetry and narratives, that was Hester, the senior AP English teacher who taught on the other side of him.

            Classes passed by quickly after lunch, and he had a prep period fifth, so he got ready for his last class, which was the last English one. Dean happened to text him just a few minutes before the bell rang for sixth period to start.

 

**Dean:**  Was wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon? If you’re not busy or anything.

**Castiel:**  I have meetings after school is out, but they shouldn’t last too long. I’ll message if I can come by or not.

**Dean:**  Okay, don’t feel bad if you don’t.

**Castiel:**  I wouldn’t. You should see if Lisa is doing anything if I can’t make it.

 

            He hadn’t meant to send that. Castiel stared at his phone after he sent the last message and immediately shut it off, hating himself for being so stupid. You could say it was hard to focus on his last class after that.

            When the final bell rang, he gathered his things and laptop and put it in his briefcase, making sure to turn everything off and lock the door before leaving and heading to the staff lounge. Benny met up with him, and they talked about the work their students would be doing, and what they planned for the finals that were in two weeks. Both couldn’t wait for the break, Benny said he was going back to Louisiana to visit his parents with Andrea and the kids, and Castiel only mentioned that his family would be having a rather large party the Friday before Christmas.

            “Really? They let them use the whole worship center at the church?” “Yes.. Michael does work there, and as does Rachel and Raphael and Uriel. Everyone is invited, it’s a community event really.” Castiel didn’t like that his family was basically known for their large parties they put on during the Christmas time. They would decorate the worship center at the local church, hire people to cater, if Gabriel didn’t make all the food and desserts himself, and they would have a party after the quick retelling of the true Christmas story. Mind, Castiel only ever came when Gabriel or Anna forced him, and they barely ever went, so it wasn’t often. “Well, I might go, see what it’s all about,” Benny chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs as they sat down and waited for the rest of the teachers to arrive.

            The meeting was over faster than Castiel could think, and it seemed as though no extra classes were being added on the next year, which blessedly meant that Castiel wouldn’t be teaching Creative Writing and Literature. Benny laughed at his reaction after that, and they talked as they walked back to their cars. “So, what’re you planning this afternoon?” “Oh, I was going to swing by the Roadhouse. A friend of mine works there.” He would not think of Dean as more than a friend, that just wasn’t going to happen. Then he remembered that he still hadn’t turned his phone back on from when he had texted him. “Really? Maybe I’ll stop by and meet this friend.” And that was how Cas found himself driving to the Roadhouse with Benny following behind him in his old truck.

            Right after parking, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and opened it, turning it on and shutting his eyes as it vibrated.

           

             **Dean:**  She’s at her parent’s house for the rest of the month.

 

            Castiel didn’t know what to think about that. Were they still going out? Or was Dean not actually flirting with him and just being friendly? These were the times Castiel wished he could read people like his siblings. He got out of his car  after pocketing his phone, Benny raising an eyebrow at him bfore following him into the cafe.

            Once in, they found it very crowded, and they both stood in line so they could get their things faster Benny asked what was good on the menu, and Castiel blushed as he thought about how he’d only ever had the one thing, and hadn’t really tried anything else. Castiel got his usual, and thanked whoever was out there that Dean wasn’t working the counter. He introduced Benny to Sam quickly, and then the two teachers were over at a table close to the door.

            “So, you know the people that own the place?” “Only a bit really. I’ve been coming here not even a week, and I know their oldest son more I guess, but he isn’t here.” Benny took a sip of his drink, sighing happily as he placed it back down on the table. “Well, what’s he like?” “He’s about my age I guess, he’s got short light brown hair, and these green eyes, god, they’re greener than I’ve ever seen. He’s got freckles on his nose, and he’s about an inch taller than me, which I guess is nice,” he stopped as he realized what he was going, and quickly drank almost half of his cup of coffee, his face bright red. When Castiel raised his eyes to see Benny, the other man was just chuckling, drinking his own coffee. “You’ve got it bad, don’t ya?” “I don’t have anything.” That didn’t stop him from taking out his phone and messaging Dean asking where he was though.

            “He won’t be here the rest of the day it seems,” Castiel frowned at his phone as he read Dean’s reply which said he was working at the local garage. “Well, I best be off home. I got kids waiting for me, and they probably want some attention.” Benny patted Castiel on the back, and walked out the door, leaving Castiel there with an almost empty coffee cup, wishing he hadn’t been so rude.

            Castiel left quickly after, driving home in silence as he thought about what had happened. When he parked, he noticed that Gabriel’s car wasn’t there, which meant he would be home alone for a bit. He entered the house and walked to his room, changing into more comfortable clothing before texting Dean again.

           

             **Castiel:**  Sorry about not texting back before. I had class.

             **Dean:**  Don’t worry, the cafe was busy anyways.

             **Castiel:**  I’m free tomorrow afternoon though, sort of. I have to grade tests.

             **Dean:**  Well if you’re okay grading in the morning, I don’t have the night shift tomorrow.

             **Castiel:**  Are you asking me out on a date?

             **Dean:**  It depends, is that a yes?

 

            Castiel was finding it hard to breath. What about Lisa? Hadn’t he just had sex with her that Sunday night? It didn’t matter, because Castiel was replying before he could think too hard about it.

           

             **Castiel:**  Yes.

             **Dean:**  Then it is a date. I’ll stop by your house around seven okay?

             **Castiel:**  Okay. See you tomorrow Dean.

           

            He would never tell anyone that he was suddenly self-conscious about everything. He would never tell anyone that he was beginning to think that maybe he should find some nice clothes. And he would never tell anyone that he might have a soft of huge crush on a certain Dean Winchester.


	7. December 7th

It was hard for Castiel to sleep that night. Mostly because as soon as Gabriel came home from wherever he had been, Castiel had told him what had happened, and his older brother was laughing and telling the rest of the family that he actually had a date after so long. He was also excited and a bit paranoid about the upcoming night. What if he didn’t meet Dean’s standards? There were so many different things flitting through his head that he finally collapsed from exhaustion around one in the morning.

            When the alarm went off, Castiel fell out of bed, hitting his head on the nightstand. He was quick to get ready, and made his breakfast there after a ten minute shower. He reviewed his plans for the day and made sure everything was ready to go before he left. Gabriel wasn’t awake when he left at quarter to seven, and he let him sleep as he drove to the Roadhouse.

            Dean hadn’t texted him that morning, but Castiel pushed if off on him sleeping or being in class; it couldn’t be anything big. He walked into the café to see Sam and Mary behind the unusually busy counter, and Cas stepped in line to wait patiently. As he got to the front, Sam smiled, “The usual?” “Yes, thank you, Sam.” He gave him the money, and his drink was done rather quickly. “Dean’s at school and pulling an extra shift at the garage by the way, if you’re wondering where he is,” Mary smiled at him as she began grinding more coffee beans, and Castiel could feel his cheeks warm. “Ah, thank you. I’ll see you later I guess.” With that, Castiel was leaving the cafe and headed towards school. 

            It flashed by quickly, what with his students just getting their essays passed back and a vocabulary test. They just watched a video in philosophy, and the day was over quicker than Castiel could realize. He was locking the door to his classroom and turning around when he bumped into someone. “Benjamin.. I didn’t see you.” “It’s Benny, Cas. Come on, I’d rather have Mister Lafitte rather than Benjamin.” Cas nodded, taking a deep breath, and Benny seemed to notice everything about him when they’d only seen each other for just a minute now. “What’s happened? Is it about Dean?” Castiel stepped back, into the door knob which hurt quite a lot, and left him rubbing his side. “Y-Yes. He… He asked me out on a date tonight.” Benny was laughing now, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “Well, good luck then. Don’t ruin it, you hear?” Castiel nodded, and Benny patted him once more on the shoulder before turning away to walk towards the staff lounge, probably to make copies or some other thing.

            Castiel sighed as he walked to the car. He had been thinking all day about this date. He knew nothing about it except Dean was picking him up, and did Dean even know his address? He supposed Gabriel had supplied it at some point, so it didn’t matter that much. He leaned against his car before unlocking it and just putting his briefcase in the passenger seat.            

            Once home, Castiel collapsed on his bed, dead tired from overworking his brain yet again. He had a pile of tests in his briefcase that needed to be graded for Monday, and since he wouldn’t be doing any tonight, he guessed he could just take a nap till later. He was about to until he got a text from his brother.

 **Gabriel:**  Won’t be home tonight. Don’t stay out too late ;)

 **Castiel:**  I don’t know what you’re implying. It’s only a date, our first one.

 **Gabriel:**  Yeah, but I hear Dean likes to get physical.

 **Castiel:**  Then he won’t be tonight.

 **Gabriel:**  Don’t be too sure. Just remember to wash the sheets.

            Castiel didn’t text his brother again, tossing his phone onto the nightstand before just lying down on his bed and promptly falling asleep.

            He woke up to another text and cursed loudly, not realizing how tired he’d been, and that he hadn’t set a previous alarm.

 **Dean:**  Alright to pick you up in 20?

 **Castiel:**  That’s fine. I’ll be ready by then.

            This of course left Castiel twenty minutes to find something to wear and to try and tame his hair. After looking in the shower it meant he also had to shave. He changed first, out of his clothes from school, and into something that would be appropriate for a date. Of course he didn’t know what kind of date it was going to be, so wearing a rather normal suit seemed fine. It wasn’t overly fancy; at least Castiel didn’t think so as he tied his tie in the mirror, not getting it right until the third try.

            Shaving didn’t happen, and he was just shrugging on his overcoat, as the suit wasn’t that thick, when the doorbell rang. He rushed to answer it after pocketing his phone, and stood to see Dean on the porch, his hands in the pockets of an old looking leather jacket and jeans. Castiel suddenly felt overdressed. Dean looked him over, a smirk on his face. “You look nice. Come on, we gotta make it on time.” He pulled at Cas’s arm, and he only stayed back as Castiel locked the door.

            They got into Dean’s car, which the other man immediately began talking about. It was his baby, he’d fixed her from the ground up twice, after some nasty accidents. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and Dean was positively brimming with pride as he told Castiel every detail on their way to wherever he was driving. When they drove towards a drive-in, Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. “What’re we seeing?” “Skyfall. Love me some Bond movies.” Castiel smiled as Dean bought the tickets and they went and got a rather good spot. The movie wasn’t starting until half past seven, so they talked in the car, and when Castiel’s stomach grumbled, Dean smiled and the two left the safe confines of the Impala to get some hot dogs and popcorn.

            Dean told Cas that they could eat the hot dogs inside the car, but after that the popcorn would need to be eaten on the hood. He didn’t want anything messing up the inside of his baby. Other cars soon joined them, and they patiently waited for the movie to start, close together to bite back the cold. They ended up using Castiel’s overcoat on both of them, and Dean’s leather jacket as a sort of blanket over their legs as the movie started.

            Dean would just point out little things, like how Bond was like the ones before him. How they used the original car near the end, which got him rather excited. He also mentioned that Q somehow reminded him of Castiel, but he didn’t see the resemblance. The movie was over around ten, and Castiel was beat, even though he’d had a nap just before they left. They got into the car, Dean turning the heater on quickly, waiting for other cars to leave before moving and driving towards Castiel’s home. “Hey, would you mind if I bunked at your place? Sam and Gabe are kinda at ours... and I do not want to hear that,” Dean seemed nervous as he asked this, and Castiel nodded. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” He wouldn’t mention how he was now on alert. He did not want to just be a one night stand, so he would be wary of whatever moves the older Winchester made.

            The two ended up on the couch after Castiel had pulled out the mattress beneath, both sitting on it under loads of blankets as they watched more movies, mostly Gabe’s copies of Dr. Sexy, which Dean couldn’t believe he had. If Castiel fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder, it was only because he didn’t have his pillow, and it was the warmest thing around him at the moment. 


	8. December 8th

Unfortunately, the bed the couch made was not as comfortable as Castiel’s own in his room, but he would not have invited Dean to sleep there with him unless intoxicated. Waking up was usually a slow process on Saturday mornings, but this happened to be the Saturday morning after Gabriel had slept with Sam, at least Castiel assumed, and it was therefore not the normal Saturday. The way his older brother just burst into the house, singing a song about how he’d gotten laid. Castiel couldn’t name it, but he didn’t think on that hard enough before his older brother was staring at him, his smirk rising through the roof.

            At least it was a smirk before it turned to that of disgust. “Cassie! Now we’re gonna need a new couch!” This was the exact moment Castiel woke up from a very pleasant dream that may or may not have included the man that was currently curled around him and holding him close. It appeared to him that they had shifted positions to be spooning, which in itself was enough to get his face the same shade as a tomato. Dean happened to wake up too at that point, turning over to be on his back as he used his hands to wipe at his eyes. “Shut up, Gabe. We didn’t do anything.” The older Novak only rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen, a clang of pots and pans and opening cupboard doors coming soon afterward.

            Castiel turned over on the bed to see Dean just staring at the ceiling. “Sorry about him.” Dean chuckled before turning his way as well. “Doesn’t matter. Well,” he began to sit up, rubbing his eyes again as light came through the window next to the door, “I should probably get going.” That was when Sam walked through the door holding a pile of text books and two laptop cases. “Sammy?” The younger Winchester smiled at the older, walking towards the dinning room to place everything on the table before coming back. “Mom and Dad said we needed to study for finals. You’ve got essays to finish, and so do I. I just thought it would be better… if we had company is all.” Sam’s cheeks were slowly reddening before he darted into the kitchen. “Well someone got laid last night,” Dean smiled before stepping out of bed before looking back at Cas. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

            Gabriel made pancakes with eggs and sausage, which Castiel found repulsing as his older brother pointedly stared at Sam as he speared and ate his. Dean and Castiel retreated into his room, which Castiel wished he had cleaned before. There was a basket of clothes next to the closet door, and his bed was pushed up against the wall with his desk being on the opposite right below the window. They finished their breakfast, and then Dean was getting dressed. “I’m just gonna go get coffee for all of us. It’s gonna be a long day if we plan on finishing everything,” and as he pulled on his jacket, Castiel stepped forward, helping him till his hands were just lying on his chest and he was staring at him. He quickly pulled them away and looked to Dean’s face, which was a bit pink. “Just the regular for me, thank you.” With that, Dean was driving the Impala to the Roadhouse to get them all drinks.

            Gabriel and Sam made a point of using the dinning room table, as Sam apparently had more work, though Gabriel was probably doing that on purpose. Castiel was the one who had to grade close to a hundred vocabulary tests. He got them sorted into periods on his bed, and had placed Dean’s things on the desk by the time he returned, walking into the room and just shrugging his jacket onto the floor before handing Castiel his cup. “Thank you, Dean.” He took a sip and sighed, smiling into it before giving it to Dean. “If you need help with anything, remember, I am an English teacher.” “I know, I know. I’ll make sure to shoot any questions your way, alright?”

            That was how the day started, with the four boys all working studiously, though Castiel couldn’t really account for Gabriel, who constantly came to check on them, and seemed disappointed every time they weren’t making out. Of course they hadn’t even kissed yet, and at that thought Castiel found his lips burning, and he quickly licked them to cool them down, not seeing Dean staring at him. “Cas.” “Yes?” He looked up from one of the lower scoring tests to see Dean facing the desk. “Uh, could you read over this? I don’t know if it’s okay or not.” “Of course, Dean.” He rose from the bed and padded over to the desk, placing one hand on the back by Dean’s shoulder as he leaned over to look at the paper he had been typing up on his computer.

            Castiel told Dean to scroll as he read through the essay, and he was pleasantly surprised by how well-written it was. When they got to the end, Castiel bit his lip. “You’re finished… and that was wonderful. Why did you need my help?” Dean turned to look at him, and Castiel realized just how close their faces were. It would take no effort to just lean forward and kiss Dean, and well, it seemed Dean thought that as well while he did.

            The contact was slow and soft, and Castiel found himself melting into it, wishing he was in a more comfortable position to be kissing someone. It was when the door banged open again that they pulled apart, Castiel feeling the heat spread through his face and neck to his ears. “Ah ha! Finally!” Gabriel just shut the door soon after, leaving the two of them staring at the door. “Dean… I…” he was at a loss for words, and Dean only stood up and turned around, that was all Castiel knew as he was being pushed towards the wall, mouths finding each other again.

            Castiel wasn’t pinned, he could easily escape Dean’s arms as they kissed, but he didn’t want to. It was forceful or powerful, just slow and lovingly, something Castiel wished he could make last forever. As Dean pulled away, Castiel stared at him, his mouth still open just a bit as he went from the green eyes to pink lips. “Dean..” he barely whispered it before he was moving his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him again. Dean’s hands traveled to his waist, the two just moving their mouth in accordance with each other, either of them licking lips and biting every now and then, tongues exploring unknown canvas.

            “Dean… I still have to finish grading tests… I...” he wanted nothing but to continue, but he had a job, and it wouldn’t take too much longer to finish, at least he hoped so. Dean nodded back, understanding before placing another kiss on his lips. “Yeah... have to study for finals,” they separated, and Castiel immediately missed the warmth of Dean being right there. But they both had work to be done, and he tried his hardest to work on that.

            Lunch time came, and the four boys sat on the couch, though sitting wasn’t the same as being squished on a three seater with Sam there. A rerun of a college football game was on, and Sam and Dean were cheering opposite teams, as they apparently always did. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s enthusiasm. It was quite something to behold. It was around later in the afternoon that Dean got a call from the garage, and quickly packed his things. Castiel helped him bring them out to the Impala and put them in the trunk.

            To say that he didn’t like when Dean pushed him against the car and began to kiss him again would be a lie, but they both felt the same thing. This was a promise for later, especially as Dean bit Castiel’s bottom lip playfully before licking over it and kissing him softly one last time. “Tomorrow.. uh, maybe you could come over to my place.” “Yes,” was the first thing out of Castiel’s mouth, and he leaned forward for another kiss before Dean pulled away to get into the car. He watched as he drove off, and went back into the house after. Gabriel and Sam were waiting for him.

            “So? Did you get lucky?” “Gabriel!... No. I did not ‘get lucky’. Now please, I must finish my work.” The two others just smirked, trading glances as he went back into his room. Castiel suddenly wanted Sunday more than anything. 


	9. December 9th

The rest of the night before had been boring. Castiel had finished his grading and other things he needed to get ready for school, and had joined Sam and Gabe in making pizza. He wouldn’t tell anyone that his dreams had been filled with Dean, and many of them in compromising positions. He was old enough to know not to tell anyone about those. When he woke the next morning, it was naturally, at around nine in the morning, and he felt ever so refreshed from the day before.

            The house was warm, and he put his slippers on before walking onto the hardwood floor and into the kitchen. Gabriel wasn’t awake yet, which he didn’t find surprising, as Sam had spent the night. Luckily he hadn’t been able to hear anything if anything had gone on. The kitchen was spotless, as Gabriel hated it being dirty, especially when he woke up, and Castiel was glad for that, it got him out of the dishes most of the time.

            The leftover pizza was in the fridge, and he pulled the container out and also a plate t put a few pieces on. Sure, pizza wasn’t the best breakfast, but he didn’t want to leave his house yet. Two pieces of BBQ pizza later, Castiel was taking a nice hot shower, reveling in the warmth before there was a banging on the door for him to get out. Once in his room, he changed into warm clothing as well. A long-sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt over that, and his overcoat over that, with long socks and jeans on with his shoes was what he left his room with. He stopped by the hat rack and grabbed his scarf that he’d left there, and put that on too before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out towards his small car. It would only take a couple minutes to drive t the Roadhouse, but the car and outside would be cold; it was inevitable.

            Castiel didn’t bother with the heater, just fine with trembling as he parked and locked the car, hurrying into the cafe that had become a sort of haven. Once inside, Cas took a long inhale and stepped forward. The place was almost empty save for someone who just got their order and was now leaving. Mary was behind the counter, and he could hear someone stumbling around in the kitchen. “Good morning Mrs. Winchester,” he said softly, picking out the few dollar bills for his drink and passing them over the counter. “Good morning, Castiel, and please, call me Mary.” She smiled so sweetly, and he found himself smiling back. His drink was finished soon afterwards, and they were making idle conversation, mostly about Castiel’s students and his workplace, but it was nice.

            “Ah, Dean won’t be in today, though,” she answered as he asked his whereabouts. “Why?” Yes, he was a bit hurt that Dean wasn’t working today, because he would have loved to see him again, but it seemed not. “He’s gotten sick. A rather nasty cold actually. I won’t he surprised if he’d bed ridden for a couple days.” Castiel felt his chest tighten, Dean was sick, which meant any plans they had had for tonight were not going to happen. Though he knew one thing he could do. “Ah, could you please give me directions to his home? He forgot something at my place yesterday, and I’d like to return it.” Mary smiled again, picking out a piece of paper and a pen and writing some directions, also picking a key out of her pocket.

            “Try not to wake him, alright? Don’t stay over too long.” She winked and Castiel felt his face heat up as he took the paper and key and started towards his car. He didn’t want to lie to Mary, but he figured she knew what he was doing. Castiel didn’t know how long he would be over at Dean’s house, so he stopped on home and got his briefcase with his things. He could plan ahead if Dean slept the entirety. Leaving a note for Gabriel and Sam, he was laving again, his briefcase in his hands.

            Surprisingly, Dean’s house wasn’t that far from his own, if a bit further away from the Roadhouse and the school. He parked in front next to the Impala and walked towards the front door, taking the key and inserting it, unlocking the door. The house was freezing, and he quickly closed the door behind him to refrain from getting it more so. Though after closing the door he lost his only source of light, and was stumbling around until he entered another room and searched the wall for a light switch. He blinked a few times as his eyes got used to the bright light, and saw that he was in a rather small kitchen, with dishes littered on the counter and in the sink. It was rather dirty.

            Castiel turned around and saw that the front door and kitchen were right next to each other, and he went and placed his shoes by the wall before searching more for the dining room and placing his briefcase and overcoat there. It was then that he went down the hallway, which went off the dining room. There was a slightly opened door next to him on his left, and he saw that it was the bathroom, and it positively stank, so he kept going. There was a medical closet in the door after that, and then a door at the end of the hallway, and another next to it on the adjacent wall. One was closed, and one was open with a small light on, and the distinct noise of coughing very loudly and someone blowing their nose.

            Exhaling slowly, he knocked on the door, and saw a small light coming from somewhere as he opened it a bit to look in. “Cas? What’re you doing here?” Dean looked positively horrid. His face was rather pale, and his hair was pressed close to his head, and his nose looked rather raw, and he could see why as he had a roll of paper towels next to him for tissue. He was sitting up in bed with a small trashcan on the ground next to him, and his laptop over the blankets. “I came by to see how you were. Mary said you were sick,” he walked into the room, and just glanced around. It was mostly neat, with his leather jacket on the chair by the small desk and couch. His dresser was in front of the foot of his bed, and he went to standing in front of that, his hands steadying himself as he looked towards Dean.

            “You didn’t have to, Cas. I’m fine, really,” this was said before another bought of coughing started, and Castiel sighed. “I’ll be back with some real tissue and some cough medicine. And even if it’s disgusting, you will take it.” “Cas, I don’t,” he stopped as Castiel stared at him, and just swallowed the words he’d been about to say. “Alright. I’ll be here then.” With that, Castiel left the room, not closing the door after him as he began searching the house.

            Tissues were an easy find, just in the medical closet by the bathroom, and he opened a box and gave those to Dean after telling him to rub just a small amount of lotion on the corners of his nose, so it wouldn’t burn as much. He then went in search of some cough medicine, which proved to be rather fruitless. He walked back into Dean’s room to see him shutting off his laptop before blowing his nose again and throwing the tissue into the trash bin. “I’ll be right back with some cough medicine, and something to eat, alright?” Dean nodded, and Castiel watched after he left the room as Dean curled up under his blankets.

            The car ride to the convenience store was short, and he made sure to get some more tissues too, just in case Dean should run out. He got cough medicine that wouldn’t taste too horrible, but still do the trick, and also just some hard candy and cough drops Dean could suck on. Nose spray was purchased as well. Once out of the store, he stopped by the bakery again to tell Mary how he was doing and she gave him two sandwiches for their lunch. “You take care of him for me, alright?” He nodded, his cheeks turning pink as he left the cafe again.

            Once back in Dean’s house, he walked into his bedroom to see that he was sleeping, and breathing through his mouth, which was not good, he could get cavities that way. Castiel slowly shook his shoulder, making it was gentle as possible. Dean opened his eyes lazily and yawned, covering his mouth with his hands before blinking a few times and smiling up at Cas. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile as Dean did, and then he got to work.

            The cough medicine went first, and he had a cup of water for Dean to get the taste out of his mouth after drinking it down. Next was the nose spray, which he made sure Dean blew his nose before using. These things were placed in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom after use. He gave Dean the candy and went in search of drinks so they could eat their lunch in his room.

            It was rather pleasing, taking care of Dean. Castiel didn’t understand why, but it made him happy to be watching as Dean ate his sandwich with a cup of milk, as Cas had simply refused to get him one of the beers that were in the fridge. Lunch passed by, and then Dean was doing more school work before Castiel took it away and told him to take a nap. He ended up taking a nap too on the couch in Dean’s room, just in case he needed anything else.

            They both woke up to the sound of Castiel’s phone on the window sill, and he reached for and it pressed it to his ear. “Hello?” “Cassie, where are you?” “I’m at Dean’s. He’s sick, and I’m taking care of him. You should tell Sam it would be best to stay over tonight, but don’t sound too excited. I won’t be home tonight I don’t think.” “Alright then, don’t stay up too late kiddo! And getting laid by someone sick isn’t fun, they just get snot all over you, so be safe!” Gabriel hung up after that, and Castiel knew his face must be bright red, because Dean was looking at him questioningly. “That was Gabriel. Um, I’ll go and get us something to eat.” “There’s some leftovers in the fridge if you want them.” Castiel looked back at Dean. “I’ll make soup for us, how about that? It’ll soothe your throat.” He was out of the room before he could see Dean roll his eyes.

            Chicken noodle soup was hard to make when you lacked basically every ingredient, and so Castiel was out at the grocery store, making sure to buy everything he needed before driving back home in a light rain. He made the soup as best he could, following the directions he’d looked up. Dean walked out of his bedroom, a large hoodie over his heads and sweats on, his face looking pale still. “You should take a shower before you go to bed tonight,” Castiel told him as he checked the broth. “Then you should too,” Dean smirked, and Castiel bit his lip, just adding the noodles and other things to the soup. “Dean, you are sick, and engaging in anything remotely physical will make you tired and even more sick, so that is off the plate.” He didn’t say he was disappointed by that, because he was. Shower sex sounded fun. Dean sighed and shrugged his shoulders, as though he was saying you couldn’t really blame him.

            They had their soup, and Castiel made sure Dean had a hefty amount before placing the rest in a container in the fridge. They watched some tv in the front room, Dean in the large recliner, with Castiel on the couch right next to him. Some movie was playing when Dean fell asleep, and he turned the tv off and the lights, putting a blanket over him before getting one for himself and settling on the couch, facing Dean as he too fell asleep. 


	10. December 10th

Castiel had forgotten about the fact that he was no longer at home, and that meant that his alarm clock was nowhere to be found to wake him the next morning in order to get to school on time. He woke to a text from his phone, which was his brother basically telling him that if he wasn’t up then he was screwed for life, and when Castiel looked at the clock he saw that he would be if he didn’t get moving.

            Dean was still asleep on the recliner, and Castiel just stared at him, and went to his bedroom to write a note and left it on the small coffee table in the living room. That was when his stench hit him. Running around the day before must have been exhausting, and he knew if he went to school now with how he smelled, his job might be in jeopardy. Groaning inwardly, he added onto the note that he would be borrowing some of Dean’s clothes.

            Inside of Dean’s closet was an array of t-shirt, and Castiel grabbed the first one after he’d stripped down and folded his clothes, pulling it over him. He also grabbed a pair of jeans and a pair of socks, trying not to notice how low the jeans seemed to be on him. He pulled his overcoat over the t-shirt he’d grabbed, which seemed to be a faded AC/DC shirt, and picked up his briefcase before running out to his car and starting her up, driving to the school as fast as possible.

            Castiel’s students were waiting in front of the door when he got there, and he apologized to every one of them as he let them into his dark classroom, going in last and turning on the lights and heater. He had plans, he’d made them the day before, so the only wrong thing now was the fact that he was wearing Dean’s clothes, and that he hadn’t had coffee or breakfast. Things went smoothly for the most part in the early morning, but soon his stomach began to grumble, and he cursed the fact that he hadn’t set an alarm on his phone. Around ten in the morning, during his third class of the day, there was a phone call on his classroom phone, and he answered it to find out Gabriel was on campus and coming to his classroom. He continued with his children until his brother knocked on the door and entered, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a small box in the other.

            “Gabriel, you’re a godsend.” Castiel melted as he took the first sip of coffee, and he took the box after. His brother all the while was smirking as he looked over him. “So, whose clothes you wearing, bro?” Castiel’s face burned hot as he thought about the fact that he was wearing Dean’s clothes in school. “They’re Dean’s, now if you excuse me, I have to continue with my philosophy class.” With that, Castiel placed the Styrofoam cup of coffee on his desk with the box, and continued with his class as Gabriel left through the door, chuckling loudly all the way.

            After eating what Gabriel had brought to him, he found that his day went slightly better, and he got a text from Dean just before the last bell rang.

 **Dean:**  Hey, thanks for taking care of me yesterday. Sammy’s home, so I should be alright.

 **Castiel:**  That’s good. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’ll stop by and just get my clothes later then.

 **Dean:**  Sooner is better than later, I’ve got a final tonight around six.

 **Castiel:**  I’ll come right away then. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.

            The bell rang soon after, and his students waved and said good bye, and he did the same, smiling as he gathered his things and left his classroom right after with his briefcase. He was stopped when he ran, literally, into Benny, who was talking with another one of the faculty. “Mister Adler, I don’t think that’s the right idea, goin’ around and just checking on teachers without prior notice.” Castiel looked over his friend’s shoulder to see Zachariah standing there, a clipboard in his hands. “Of course you wouldn’t think that Mister Lafitte. You’re only saying that because you almost failed your inspection. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return these results to the office.” With that, Zachariah walked past them both, giving a small tight smile in Castiel’s direction.

“Benny, what was that?” “The vice principals are goin’ around and giving surprise inspections. We’re not supposed to be telling other teachers about it, but at least this way you’ll be ready. It’ll be any day now Cas, probably before the end of the week,” Benny ran a hand over his head, sighing before placing his hat on it. “Well, I gotta be gettin’. I’ll see you around tomorrow.” Castiel nodded, and started walking to his own car after the conversation ended.

            He drove to Dean’s house in silence, rubbing at his chest whenever he stopped, just thinking about what had happened. Castiel didn’t think he was ready for an inspection, but he had better be, and today was not a good day for him, so he only hoped it would get better in time for such a thing. He parked outside of Dean’s house, and got out, walking up to the door and pressing the bell twice. Dean opened it seconds later, and as soon as he saw it was Cas a bright smile lit his face. “Come on in, Cas,” he opened the door wider, and Castiel nodded, smiling back as he stepped inside the home.

            The house was warm and well lit, unlike when Castiel had first stepped inside the threshold, and he found it rather inviting. There was something good smelling from the kitchen, and he looked inside to see Sam cooking something over the stove. “I see you’re quite better,” Castiel remarked as he followed Dean into his bedroom, where he had left his clothes that morning. “Yeah, all thank to you.” Castiel’s cheeks turned a slight pink at that, and he went to scratch his neck before going to Dean’s desk and picking up his pile of clothes. “I washed them for you, so they’re nice and clean,” Dean said, his hands now in his pockets as he pointed to the laundry Castiel now held to his chest.

            “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel brought them to his nose, and his face flushed again at the same smell that covered him now; the smell of Dean. They stood there, just staring for a few moments before Sam knocked on the door, looking between the two of them. “Dean, you should probably get ready to go, dinner’s done, and you’ll want to study for finals before they actually start.” Sam left after that, and Castiel nodded in agreement. “I should go, so you can study and whatnot. Thank you again, Dean.” He headed for the door, and Dean caught him by the shoulder, turning him around and pulling his chin close with his hand. Their lips met, and Castiel made a slight noise of surprise before just going with it, trying not to drop his clothes as he did.

            The kiss continued, and Castiel after a bit just dropped his clothes and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, one hand going into his hair. It was when Castiel felt his pants tighten that he remembered that Dean needed to go to his finals. “Dean,” he pulled away just a bit, Dean giving another short kiss before he was able to talk. “You need to go to your finals… I’ll… I’ll be home.” He nodded as he said this, kissing him one more time before pulling all the way away and picking up his clothes from the floor. “Yeah, right. Uh, Cas?” Dean was biting his lip when Cas stood back up, holding the clothes to his chest again. “Yes?” “This is alright?” Castiel smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. “It’s perfect.”

            Castiel left soon after, Dean had peppered kisses all over his neck and jaw before he was able to leave, which had his face red the whole way home. When he parked in the driveway of his house, he looked to see that Gabriel had put the lights up at some point, and there was a little light angel now resting on the lawn, pointing towards the door. It made him smile, and he gathered his things before walking inside to be greeted by the smell of baked goods. It was pie this time, and more than either of them could ever eat.

            “Gabriel, what’s the meaning of this?” “Oh, I’m baking some pies for the Roadhouse. They’re having some sort of party tonight. I’ll be sleeping over at Sam’s tonight, just so you know,” and he went to baking, moving pies around the counter and table and stove, there still seemed to be more in the oven, and Castiel didn’t understand why they didn’t just buy pie instead of get Gabriel to make it. The lord knew it would be easier, because if Gabriel didn’t like the pie, it got thrown out.

            Castiel retreated into his room, sighing as he shrugged off his overcoat and put it on the hook on his door. He remembered he was still wearing Dean’s clothes, and pulled the neck of the shirt up and over his nose, taking a deep breath, smiling as he did. It smelled wonderful, and he could just fall asleep in it, but he knew he needed to get things ready for next week. He hadn’t finished writing up the finals for his own students, it was almost halfway done. Though it was just a large vocabulary quiz on everything they’d done, and then another section on the books they’d read so far, so  _Jane Eyre_  and  _To Kill a Mocking Bird_.

            Getting out his laptop, he began to plan the rest of the week, which would mostly be reviewing and helping finalize their knowledge on what they’d learned this semester. It wasn’t until Gabriel knocked on his door that he realized hours had passed, and it was close to seven at night. “I’ll be back here tomorrow, so don’t have any crazy parties or do drugs. Just stay safe! And if you need them, condoms are in the drawer in the bathroom!” He said the last as he walked out the door, Castiel slamming it shut behind him in embarrassment. Castiel was 28, he could very well take care of himself.

            He made his own dinner, which was just a small bag of pasta, and ate it in front of the television as he texted Michael about when he should show up the next week to help get ready for the party, as Gabriel and Anna had decided to go this year, and that meant he would be too. He didn’t talk to his brothers much, mostly because the time escaped him, but he hoped that their relationship was still the same. Ever since their father had left when Castiel was just a baby, Michael and Luke had taken care of them like their own children. Sure, Michael and Luke were both eight years older, and Luke had left a while ago to Europe, but they were still close and kept in contact with one another. To tell the truth, Castiel sort of missed the stuffed house, sharing a room with his other brothers, and having a full table at Christmas. He guessed it was the little things.

            When Castiel was about to go to bed, at the extremely modest time of ten o’clock, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it as he yawned to see Dean, and he smiled afterwards. “How was your final?” Dean smiled back, moving in for a quick kiss before walking inside and closing the door again, pulling Castiel close to him, his nose in the crook of his neck. “It was fine.. hey, Cas?” “Yes, Dean?” “I’m real tired, and Sam’s got Gabe over, so is it okay if I crash here?” Castiel rubbed small circles into Dean’s back, placing a small kiss on his head before humming deep in his throat. “It’s quite alright, Dean.” The two stood up straight, and Castiel just led Dean to his room, getting out of his, well, Dean’s jeans, and putting a pair of sweats on, not caring that Dean was most likely watching his every move.

            “Well, come on. I’m sleeping now, and unless you want to chance Gabe’s bed, I’d do the same,” he yawned again, then ran a hand through his hair before going under his comforter and blanket to the left side of the bed facing the wall. Castiel heard a rustle of clothes, and then the bed dipped down behind him, and he turned over to see Dean looked at him. “You know, you’re pretty weird,” Dean said randomly, and Castiel huffed. “How so?” Dean smiled, turning to be on his back. “You came in that first day, and you just seemed to fit right in with everything around you. You smiled, and laughed, and damn, you near killed me with how you took my breath away.” Castiel couldn’t stop from moving to kiss him, his hands in Dean’s hair as he nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

            “You’re pretty weird too.” Castiel finally says, smirking as he just turns away from Dean, who moves to be right behind him, his arm snaking around his waist. “Yeah, how’s that?” Castiel paused, thinking about it. “Because you are. You love weird and old outdated tv shows, you’re so smart and you’d never even be able to tell from looking at you. You’re just... you’re you.” “You saying I’m weird naturally?” Dean chuckled, kissing his neck, and Castiel couldn’t think about how this was completely ridiculous. “Yes, I am.” Castiel turned his head just a bit to kiss him again, and they both smiled through it. “Well, you’d better sleep, you’ve got a class to teach tomorrow.” “And you, finals.” “Yeah yeah, whatever. Just shut up and sleep, will you?” Castiel chuckled again, placing his hand over Dean’s before falling into a very nice slumber. 

 


	11. December 11th

The realization of what had happened the night before dawned on Castiel as soon as he woke up. He’d just invited Dean to sleep with him, nothing else had happened. He trembled a bit, and Dean’s arms curled around him more as the alarm continued to go off. “Dean, I have to get up,” he slowly lifted the other man’s hands and got out from under the blanket, trying to maneuver his way over Dean to get to the shower after picking out clothes to wear. The hot water was welcome, and he shaved right after, stepping into the bedroom with just a towel around his waist, looking to see Dean rubbing his eyes as he sat on the bed. Castiel blinked a few times before grabbing his underwear and turning around to put them on hurriedly while Dean wasn’t paying attention, reaching for his pants too.

 

          His jeans were still undone when Dean turned him around, smiling softly, his eyes still looking tired as he looked over Castiel’s chest. Soft kisses on his neck leading to his mouth made Castiel tremble under his touch before Dean pulled away. “I’ll make something, just finish getting dressed okay?” Castiel nodded, and Dean kissed him again before leaving the bedroom. Castiel stared after him, his heart beating a mile a minute. This was almost too much, but it was so glorious that he would never give it up. Pulling on a long sleeved button up, he got his blue and black argyle sweater vest and put that on over it, grabbing his overcoat and briefcase after he put on his shoes, stepping out of the room and walking towards the kitchen.

            It smelled vaguely of burned toast, and Castiel scrunched his nose up a bit at the smell. “Dean?” “Damn it, I’m in here Cas,” came the reply, and he looked to see Dean pulling out two almost blackened pieces of toast. “Dean, it’s fine. Just hurry and get some butter on it.” Castiel placed his things by the door and was quick to fetch a small plate and hand Dean the butter and a knife, then moving back to the fridge to pull out the milk and getting a cup after. “How did that happen though?” Castiel asked as he poured himself a glass, gesturing to see if Dean wanted one as well. He put the milk away as Dean shook his head. “Sammy called, and I forgot about it,” he spread a large serving of butter over the bread, which melted and absorbed it like a sponge. “Well, it’s fine. If you can get ready to go, I’ll drop you off at your house or the cafe before I go to school. “I’ll be good at the Roadhouse, thanks.”

            Castiel didn’t eat all of the toast. He ate a few bites of the first slice and threw it out, and Dean said he was okay because it really had been burnt to a crisp. They both got into Dean’s Impala, though Castiel didn’t really think about it. Stopping by the Roadhouse, Dean walked in, and came back out with a drink holder that held two cups of coffee, and a small box, which he assumed was breakfast. “Hey.. I don’t have a final until around one, could I just stay in your class till then?” Dean asked this as he parked in the parking lot of the school. Castiel was licking the glaze off his fingers from the donut when he thought about it. “You’d have to go and check into the office, so they know you’re on campus, but yes, that should be fine.”

            Castiel told Dean was room he was in, and he headed off towards the office, Castiel towards the classroom. He opened the door and sighed. It was cold again, and he turned the light and heater on, placing his things by his desk before shrugging off his overcoat and placing it on his chair. Dean walked in a few moments later, a large name tag on his shirt saying his name and that he was a visitor. “Hello Dean Winchester,” Castiel smiled as Dean rolled his eyes. “You can sit by my desk today, I only have two classes.” Dean blinked. “What?” “It’s a block day, I have three long classes today, and I have a free fifth, so I can leave with you this afternoon,” Castiel glanced at Dean, turning back to the white board to write the day’s agenda.

            Students started to pile in once the bell rang, most of them glancing back at Dean, who seemed to just be playing a game on his phone in the back. As they settled down, Castiel in the front of the classroom, he smiled at all of them, waiting for the announcements to be said over the speaker. A few minutes later, after the announcing of the senior birthdays, Castiel  began to speak. “Good morning. As you should all know, finals are next week.” There was a collective groan, and Castiel glanced towards where Dean was sitting to see him chuckling. “I know, I know, you wish I wasn’t giving one, but it won’t be that hard. We’re going to review our vocab stems today with a pop quiz. Everyone get a pencil or black inked pen please,” he then went to the table in the front of the class, and began to pass out papers.

            The quiz was finished in only a couple minutes, as they only have just five sets of 25 they’d learned, and he’d only put fifty on the sheet. He had them switch their paper with their partner’s that sat next to them, and began reading the answers out loud when the classroom door opened to let Zachariah in. Castiel stopped, looking over at him, face paling as he remembered what Benny had said the day before. He just continued though, and glanced at Zachariah as he began writing things down. He then told the students to get out their review questions for the books they’d read that semester and to work on those for about a half hour. Castiel walked towards his desk, trying his best to forget Zachariah was there.

            Dean raised an eyebrow, whispering towards him, “Who’s the stiff?” “My superior, Dean. Please refrain from talking until he leaves. I’m sorry.” He bit his lip and just turned around in his chair and got out his grading book to record the scores. The only time Castiel looked up from his grading book was when a student came up to ask him a question. He answered, and everything remained silent. As he finished entering the quizzes, he closed the grade book and put it back in the drawer with the others, getting up to walk into the front of the classroom. They had grammar now.

            Zachariah all the while just took notes it seemed on his performance, and Castiel kept himself calm, just telling himself that he had nothing to be nervous about. At least he thought that until Zachariah approached Dean and began talking. Dean looked to him for a brief second, to which Castiel hastily nodded before letting student after student come and do one of the parts of speech or sentence. The period ended after they did five sentences, and the students filed out, Castiel walked briskly to his desk, at which Dean and Zachariah still seemed to be in conversation.       

            “Mister Adler, how are you?” He gave a polite smile in the older man’s general direction, his eyes darting to Dean more than once. “I’m fine, thank you for asking. I’ve got to say Castiel, you run a very well organized and well-behaved class. I’m impressed. Though I do have one question.” His hands were behind his back now, one clutching the other for dear life. “Why on earth do you have a visitor, if they are not helping in any way with the class?” Castiel swallowed thickly, and he looked to Dean, who was mouthing something like ‘cousin’. “He’s my cousin and he’s just moved here with the rest of his family, and I told him he could see where I work before he had to go and deal with… his finals. He transferred colleges you see, and wanted my input on one of his final essays, but I was able to finish that before class started.” Zachariah nodded, and Castiel almost sighed, but kept his breathing normal as he wrote things on his clipboard.

            “Thank you for that, Castiel. I’ll see you at lunch then?” The older man nodded, and Castiel smiled in return as he left. As soon as the door shut behind him, and his next class started coming in, he ran his hands through his hair, and then he quickly lowered them remembering that his students were here. Dean stood up and took his hands, hiding them as much as he could from the on looking freshmen. “Cas, wow. I couldn’t’ve done better. You got my speech almost word for word. He asked me a bit more, but damn, babe, you did good.” Castiel smiled at Dean, letting out a slow laugh. “Thank you. I forgot that he might come in at any moment, and I hope I’ve passed his test or whatever it is he’s doing now. Though, if you’re bored in here, and not that I’m trying to push you away,” he chuckled softly at Dean’s pretend hurt reaction, “but my friend teaches next door and he has his prep period now. You’d probably get along well.”

            “You are trying to get rid of me, aren’t you? Well alright, though I’ll wait until you’ve given this class their quiz,” and then Dean let go of Cas’s hands, picking up his jacket. Castiel smiled at him brightly, understanding what he wanted to do. He told his next students about the quiz and passed it out, propping his door open as he took Dean by the hand out as fast as he could and towards the next classroom. He knocked on Benny’s door, and when he answered, Castiel smiled at both of them. “Benny, this is Dean. I was wondering if you could just watch my kids for a second?” The amused expression Benny got onto his face at seeing Dean made Castiel blush, but his friend clapped him on the shoulder and nodded. “Sure thing. I’ll be back in about ten minutes or so. Take however long you like,” he winked and walked towards Castiel’s classroom.

            With that, the two burst into the classroom, Dean clutching Castiel’s face as he urgently kissed him senseless, pressing him to the wall next to Benny’s desk. “Dean,” Castiel panted as the other man licked up his neck and placed a few kisses by his ear, his hands ravaging through his hair. It was a tangle of still clothed limbs until Castiel stopped them. “Dean, I need… to get back to the class.” Dean seemed to whine a bit when he said this, kissing him again. “Sure babe, just a bit more though,” and he began kissing him again, his thumbs hooking around the top of his jeans. They finally separated, and Castiel looked in a mirror to quickly get his hair to not look like he’d just made out with someone, and was walking back to his classroom, face flushed, and lips swollen and red. Benny only chuckled at him and asked if Dean was staying in his room until his class was over, which Castiel replied with a yes. The current period proceeded to be the longest in the history of long classes.

            As soon as his third period was over, Dean met him by the Impala, and he began driving them home, which Castiel wished Dean could just come in with him. “You have finals, Dean. I.. I can’t take your education away from you. I’m a teacher!” Dean wanted to stay too, but Castiel wouldn’t have it, and as Dean parked outside the house, just a few more hot kisses later, and the Impala was driving away with Castiel waving after it.

It was just after lunch now, and he went inside, sighing as he did. Gabriel was home, as he could tell by the musical playing from the television. “So, you get laid last night?” was the first question asked. “Gabriel… No. Now leave me be.” Castiel went to his room and sighed. He was tired, or maybe he just wanted Dean to be there. Either way, he stripped into his underwear and changed into loose sweats and Dean’s t-shirt, which was still here, and bundled into his bed. He could finish his work later. 

Around six, there was a knocking on his door, and it opened to reveal Dean, his jacket in his hand, and bag in the other. He walked in and closed the door behind him. “Hey baby. No, don’t move. I’m dead tired and could sleep all day,” Dean smiled lazily as he took his shirt off and began to slip into the bed next to Castiel. “Dean.. I haven’t eaten dinner. Let’s just do that first, alright?” Dean hummed his agreement as he just kissed Castiel again and again. They finally made it out of the room and into the kitchen, Dean yawning like no tomorrow, and taking a beer from the fridge as they ate some sandwiches as they watched the television with Gabriel. His brother seemed to get along with Dean, which comforted him a bit as he watched them return playful banter without batting an eye.

He and Dean returned to his bed, more tired than when they had left before, and Castiel cracked open his window just a small amount, as the room was absolutely roasting with them both under his comforter. He gave Dean a pair of his shorts to wear instead of jeans, and they both laid down, facing one another and trading lazy kisses until Dean’s eyes closed and his breathing became even. Castiel kisses the top of his head, his forehead, and each eye before he snuck his arm under his pillow and closed his own eyes to return to slumber. 


	12. December 12th

Again the night was quiet pleasant, and Castiel had Dean to thank for that, effectively keeping his back warm the entire night. The alarm began to go off again, and both men groaned, Dean turning over and taking his arm from Castiel’s side. “Dean, don’t you have two more finals today?” Castiel asked as he rubbed his eyes, nudging Dean with his foot. “Don’t remind me,” he mumbled into his pillow. “We should both get going.” “Fine.” Castiel smiled, and this time they both agreed that they would get something from the cafe. Castiel showered quickly, and dressed in Dean’s clean jeans, the ones he’d taken before, not even realizing he’d done this until Dean smirked and looked down at his pants. He just put his own shirt and sweater on after that, his briefcase and overcoat in his hands as Dean went and entered the bathroom for his own quick shower.

They stopped by Dean’s house so he could get some new clothes on, and then were driving off to the Roadhouse. They stepped inside, as they had more than enough time and there they met both John and Mary. Dean’s mother was smiling at them both, and Castiel couldn’t help but blush as she did. “Where’ve you been boy?” John asked, his voice stern, and face a mask. “I’ve been spending the nights as Cas’s, sir.” Dean nodded as he walked past the counter to enter the kitchen, coming back out with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. They ate at one of the smaller tables, and left with coffee as Dean drove them to the school. Instead of him staying though, he told Cas that he had a final in an hour and should probably be heading over there, and that he’d be by to pick him up later.

The day’s classes weren’t that exciting, as the philosophy ones just reviewed and worked silently on their review questions he’d given them. The last English class was a breeze, as Zachariah wasn’t there, and he hadn’t just finished making out with Dean for almost ten minutes. Dean did in fact text him when he was done with his finals, and told him not to have a big lunch. When class ended, Castiel was putting the last few things into the computer when Benny walked in, his hands in his pockets.

“So, Dean’s quite the character,” he had a smile on his face before he just leaned against the wall next to the door. Castiel huffed, pulling his overcoat on after his computer was shut down. He then began shutting down his laptop and packing his things. “I hope you mean that in a positive way.” Benny was laughing now. “Of course, Cas. I wouldn’t mean it any other way. You’ve landed yourself a rather nice guy.” “So you two got along yesterday?” Benny nodded, walking out of the classroom with Castiel as he locked the door. “Yeah, real fine. Told me about how he’s almost finished with school, and about his little brother. He’s real nice.” Castiel liked to hear this about Dean. It meant that he wasn’t crazy, and that he was in fact going for the right guy here. “Thank you, I’ll make sure to tell him that.” The two continued to walk until they reached the parking lot, where Dean’s massive Impala was waiting, the engine rumbling softly as the occupant dozed.

Castiel knocked on the top of the car, Dean waking with a small jump. “Cas, hey,” he smiled his toothy grin, and Castiel found himself smiling back. “Good bye Benny. Say hello to Andrea for me,” Castiel waved back as he entered the passenger side of the car, and Dean leaned over him to wave at Benny too. “Hey Benny. See you around,” and with that, Dean gave Castiel a small kiss before restarting the Impala and driving them off from the school.

“Dean, where are you taking us?” this was the fifth time he’d asked this, and Castiel was beginning to worry. “Cas, don’t sweat it. We’ll be back by nine or ten at the latest. I just need to stop by the garage and grab something and then we’re off on the real adventure.” It was at this point that Castiel remembered that Dean not only worked at the Roadhouse, but also at a locally owned garage. When they drove into the parking lot of Singer’s Salvage Yard, Castiel just stared at everything, mostly the large outcropping of land behind the main building that held so many broken down cars. Dean patted him on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow. “I gotta introduce you to the boss. Well, he’s more family than boss, but whatever,” Dean strolled ahead of him, into the front door, and Castiel followed behind him.

            It seemed more like a living room than a reception area, and he guessed it could be because of how the main work building was connected to a house. The room was warm and it was cluttered with books of various kinds, and Castiel looked over to Dean to see him talking to a woman. She had short brown hair and her eyes were a soft brown; she looked as much as mother of Dean as Mary. When he walked over, Dean glanced back at him, a small smile on his face. “Karen, this is Castiel, Cas, this is Karen.” He looked between the two of them, and Castiel could have sworn the smile he wore was the biggest he’d seen. He shook Karen’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Karen.” “You too, Castiel. Dean couldn’t shut up about you when he was working here just the other day.” Castiel blinked, looking to Dean, whose own face was lighting up.

            “Is that Dean?” came a gruff voice from somewhere behind them, and Castiel looked to see an older man, about the same age as John if a bit older. “Hey Bobby,” Dean waved, though his smile was fading. “Where’ve you been? I was expecting you here an hour ago.” “Uh, I as doing my finals, and picking Cas up... I was wondering if I could take the afternoon off.” Bobby looked over him, and Castiel just stepped back a bit to be standing next to Karen. “You should let him Robert. Castiel here is a nice boy.” Bobby went from looking to Dean to Cas, and he almost froze on the spot. “Hmm, so you’re Cas?” “… Yes?” Bobby nodded his head before taking his hat off slightly and placing it back on. “Well, thanks for getting Dean back on track. You can call me Bobby, and as for you Dean... just finish up that stupid Ford in the garage and you can go. It shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.” Dean smiled and nodded, almost running and tripping as he made his way through the house into the large area where Cas assumed the garage was.

            Sitting on a stool, Castiel watched as Dean stripped his jacket and shirt to pull on one that was a lot more worn and dirty. Castiel wouldn’t say he didn’t like getting to look at Dean’s chest too, because that would be a complete lie. He watched as Dean looked in the hood of the older car, bending over to reach towards the back and get his hands in the machinery. He wouldn’t lie and say he knew a thing about cars, because he didn’t. Whenever his had a problem he would take it in to the closer garage to his house, though now he thought about maybe switching that habit. Especially with the way the shirt was just a bit too small for Dean, and the small of his back and his stomach were showing. Castiel enjoyed Dean’s job maybe a bit too much.

            When Dean finished, he just got a towel to wipe his hands on, and switched his clothes back too. “Alright, let’s go, Cas!” He smiled and the two were walking out of the garage towards the car, saying good bye to Karen and Bobby on their way.

            After about another twenty minutes in the car, with soft rock playing from the radio, Castiel gave up. “Can you please just tell me where on Earth we’re going?” They were on a country road, and there wasn’t a town in sight. “You have to wait till later, till around seven or eight, alright?” Castiel sighed, and soon they were driving up a small dirt road to be parked on top of a hill. Dean got out and started going for the trunk. “What’re you doing?” he asked, following him until he saw a rather large picnic basket and several blankets. “Dean…” “Cas, can you trust me?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, Dean holding the basket with one hand, and the other holding two blankets.

            “Yes.” “Then wait, alright?” "Fine.” “Now help me spread one of these out.” Castiel began spreading out the largest of the blankets that had been brought, and put the other ones on the hood of the Impala. They both sat down on the blanket, and Dean began pulling an array of different foods and desserts from it. Cookies, pie, cake, and then ham sandwiches with chips and beer. “Is there any water?” Castiel asked as he opened one of the bags of original, putting a few in his mouth. “You, just for you,” Dean pulled two water bottles out and handed one to him, taking his own beer and downing a swig.

            They sat on the blanket and talked, and as it became darker, they huddled closer, blankets pulled around and put over them. They shared kisses a lot, slow and soft and warm as they bundled up. Castiel got a text at some point, but he turned off his phone before checking it. It was around eight when Castiel could see them all. “Dean… there are so many, oh my god,” he was laying back on the blanket, Dean next to him as they stared up at the stars. “Yeah, I know. Thought you’d like it,” he leaned over and placed a kiss on Cas’s temple. “It’s beautiful. Dean.. thank you,” he turned to be on his side, facing Dean as he was to him. “It was no big deal, really,” he began to come up with more excuses, but Castiel kissed him, his hand holding Dean’s jaw close to his.

            Eventually, Dean rolled to be on top of Cas as they continued to his, their legs slotting together as they did. It began to get rather cold, and Castiel was panting a bit and seeing his breath when he groaned. “Dean… in the car or at home, choose. Outside is too cold,” he kissed him again, bringing his knee up just a bit. “Baby’s cold, and.. and I could use a shower.” Dean nodded, and they hurriedly got off of each other, gathering things and throwing them into the trunk before they sped off. If they made a forty five minute drive in twenty five minutes, no one would know.

            Once home, this time Dean’s, they ran into his bedroom, which had it’s own bathroom just to the side. Their mouths collided again as Dean pushed Castiel onto the wall, his hands slipping under his shirt and sweater to feel the skin of his abdomen. Castiel groaned, his hips rolling up to meet Dean’s. “We need to get clothes off, now,” he said, and Dean nodded, pushing the overcoat to the floor, and then helping Cas with his shirt and sweater before taking his own off. They toed their shoes off, trying to stay as close to each other as possible on their way to the shower. All clothes were lost once inside the small room, the tile cool on Castiel’s feet. The hot water was already running, and it was a matter of them getting in, which didn’t take much coaxing.  

The hot water cascaded down Cas’s back as Dean held his head out so they could kiss without the flow making it harder to breathe. Yes, he’d been slightly distracted by the fact that he and Dean were both naked, and in the shower, together. Open mouthed kisses soon became a slow rolling of their hips together, and Cas led his hand down by Dean’s hips, the other holding onto his shoulder. “Dean,” his hand ghosted over Dean’s cock, “is this okay?” Dean nodded his head into the crook of his neck, and Castiel gripped it. Slow strokes as they moved under the water, and then Dean was grabbing his and Castiel bucked up into his hand. “Dean, oh god, please,” he choked out, biting down on his lip, the one hand not gripping Dean’s cock scratching at his back.

            “I know, baby, I got you,” his words trembled, and they continued to pump each other, their hands moving faster in time with the other’s. Castiel took his thumb and rubbed It across the top of Dean’s cock, and just gently slid his finger down the underside, and Dean’s hips jerked forward as he let out a strangled moan. Castiel took his hand away to hold Dean’s face, kissing him while Dean kept moving his hand steadily up and down Cas’s cock, not wavering for anything. “Faster, Dean, please... I need you to go faster,” he whispered the words into Dean’s ear, as he couldn’t say it any louder, and he bit at the lobe before Dean complied, another moan escaping his lip as he moved with his hand, fucking into it.

            Castiel came with a shout, all over Dean’s hand, and all over their stomachs, and he whimpered as Dean just stroked him after, kissing his neck and jaw, leaving a bruise after sucking lightly. Castiel was able to regain his composure and his own hand wrapped back around Dean’s, which was hard and leaking. He began to bend down, the hot water hitting the back of his head as he did. A trail licked down his chest, and small licks and nips around Dean’s nipples, and then Castiel was kissing his small tummy before moving further south. Kissing the underside of Dean’s cock, Castiel looked up to him, to see Dean’s eyes fluttering shut and one hand moving to be in his hair. Taking that as his okay, Castiel began licking him more enthusiastically before letting Dean’s cock into his mouth. Small movements at first, getting used to the space being filled up, and then Castiel began to suck down, harder and harder as he moved his head faster. He used his hands to rub Dean’s base, and Dean was gripping his hair tighter, with both hands now.

“Cas… Cas!” Dean moaned as he came, fucking into Castiel’s mouth, and Cas kept on, sucking his come down before taking his mouth off, a dirty pop resounding in the small bathroom. Standing back up, Dean pulled him forward again, kissing him hard and fast. “Dean…” Castiel could barely get a word in before Dean was kissing him again, hands moving to grab the bottle of shampoo and putting some on his hands before moving them to Castiel’s head to wash his hair. The rest of the shower went much the same.

After dressing in clothes, Castiel in some of Dean’s old sweatpants and a sweatshirt, they both climbed into his bed. The room was cold, and they were both tired after the buzz from the bathroom, so it didn’t take much talking and kissing for them both to fall asleep soundly. 


	13. 13th, 14th, and 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was written in the morning after barely sleeping at all and needing to get this out. I haven't read over it for editing, so sorry for spelling errors or slight word errors.

The next morning, Castiel smiled as he woke, a warm mass next to him as he did. Remembering the night before, it all seemed like a dream, but he knew for a fact that it had all really happened. Dean moved next to him, groaning about not wanting to get up, but Castiel just moved to be laying partly on him, his mouth next to his ear which he licked the back of. "Come on, Dean. Two more days for you. I have another week," he whispered, moving to be kissing the side of his neck and moving to kiss his jaw until Dean rolled onto his back and he could kiss him properly. 

Castiel had set an alarm on his phone this time, and a bit earlier than his one at home, so the two were getting dressed, and Castiel in Dean's clothes again, and then making their way towards the Impala. Today was another short day at Kripke High, and Castiel told Dean this, who only smirked. "Does that mean we can repeat last night?" "If can grade everything, then yes," Castiel kissed him again as they walked into the Roadhouse. 

Sam and Jo were at the counter, and Castiel had realized he hadn't see the younger brother since Monday or Tuesday. "Hello Sam, Jo," they both turned from their conversation, both holding smirks on their faces. Dean walked up behind the counter, opening the pastry closet, and pulled two pieces of banana bread out before getting their drinks ready. "What's up, Sammy? You get laid again last night? 'Ve never seen you this weird. Oh wait, the day you were born," Dean smirked himself, and Sam pretended to punch him in the shoulder as they continued. "No, I didn't, especially after I came home to you two making a racket."

Castiel's face blazed, and his eyes widened at what Sam said, and both he and Jo seemed to notice. "Yeah, and Sam here was regaling the tale to me. Nice hickey there, Cas." Dean was finished making the drinks and walking back out towards him when his hand flew up to his neck where the bruise from last night still persisted. Sam and Jo bursted out laughing, and Castiel looked away, scratching at the bruise on his neck. Dean just moved it away and kissed it before coming around and kissing him. "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous, alright?" "Pretty sure I'm not jealous of anything you're giving him, Dean. I have a boyfriend, remember?" "Yeah, yeah, now pass over your make up, Cas has gotta teach today," Dean walked back over to Jo, as Castiel began to eat, not wanting to talk anymore.

Breakfast was finished, and afterwards, Jo lead Castiel into the kitchen, grabbing her makeup bag and helping him cover the hickey. Dean drove him to school afterwards, where his face was still beet red as he answered student's questions on the review packets and made jeopardy games for the days before the finals. They were practically done with the semester, the only thing left was to do review. Classes passed by in a blur, and so did the afternoon. Dean had two finals that day and couldn't pick him up, so Benny was nice enough to give him a ride home after the meetings that day were canceled. 

Upon entering his own house, he found it cold and dirty, that was except for the kitchen. Gabriel was sprawled out on the couch in only his red boxers and a white t-shirt, and Castiel had the decency to put a blanket on him and turn the heater on as he changed into some work clothes and got to cleaning the house. 

About dinner time, Castiel was washing his hands for the last time, the rest of him equally dirty, as he'd just finished cleaning the front room, dining room, and bathroom. Gabriel had woken up and dressed quite a bit ago, and had a nice loaf of bread in the oven, almost done baking. He'd also cut up the rest of the honeyed ham he'd made the other day, and was eating a sandwich at the small table. 

"So Cassie, where were you last night?" "I was at Dean's," he said simply, making his own sandwich. "You get laid?" "Why is this of any importance to you?" He took a large bite of his sandwich and proceeded to ignore the sniggering his older brother was giving out. They skipped the subject of him having sex with Dean, and moved on to talking about when to expect Anna and Ruby, and other holiday preparations.

Castiel's older sister, and Gabriel's younger, did indeed have a house in their small town, but she rarely ever lived there with her wife, as they had an array of houses, ever since she's won the lottery, and married Ruby, who happened to be a renowned doctor. But what she was a doctor in, Castiel didn't know, and didn't care to, as she made his sister happy, and that was what mattered. She wasn't as bad as Gabriel thought her to be. They also talked about how much of the food Gabriel would be making for the party next Friday, and it happened that he was getting full clearance of the church kitchens, and that all the ingredients for what they wanted made or baked was being provided, so he was very happy about that. 

The brothers kept talking until there was a ring at the door, and Castiel went over to answer it. Dean and Sam were there, talking to one another and generally being the brothers they were before noticing Castiel had answered the door. He let them in and they all returned to the table, the Winchester brothers making their own sandwiches as Castiel excused himself to take a shower, to which his face reddened after earning a smirk from Dean. 

After dinner, and his shower, they were all seated on the couch, which was rather hard to do, and Sam was alright with the recliner, pushing it next to Gabriel's side of the couch as they watched one of the various christmas movies that was on. Snacks were made, and Castiel and Dean shared a blanket, which Dean might have been groping Cas under, but he tried his hardest not to show. They finally all retreated to rooms when the movie ended around nine, a rather modest bed time. 

Being shoved against a wall was not always pleasant, but Castiel would beg to differ if you were being kissed by Dean Winchester. "You know, you're so lucky you have sound proof rooms," he mumbled through their almost unbroken string of kisses. Castiel nodded and just ran his hands over the expanse of Dean's back, slipping under the shirt to feel the warm skin there before lifting it off completely. 

They moved to the bed, and Castiel pushed him down, hands moving towards Dean's zipper before he could think straight. Pants were discarded, and they were lying naked atop each other, Castiel moving his hips in time with Dean's, which more often than not made him louder. Neither of them wanted it to last long, as both had important things first in the morning, and so it didn't take more than maybe a minute for Castiel and Dean to be coming, the last bouts of their orgasms being rubbed out of them by each other as they kept their hips moving. A wet towel later, they were in their underwear, slipping into a rather nice dream together. 

Dreaming didn't last long, as Castiel's alarm blared at them to get up. They did, and Dean had to leave earlier because he needed to return his books, leaving Castiel to tidy up on his own and get dressed before eating breakfast and making a mediocre cup of coffee at home before leaving for school. 

Things were being turned in today, and it meant that Castiel had a lot of grading over the weekend. Their final drafts of their essays in his English class were due, and so by the end of school he had not only the review questions, at least thirty per class, but also around a hundred essays to grade. He knew he had a long and coffee filled weekend ahead of him if he wanted to get everything returned by the time Monday and Tuesday came. 

Castiel decided to get some of the grading done early, and so he stayed in his classroom, allowing his students, if they wanted, to ask him questions and turn in their packets before he left. It was around five by the time he'd finished the first philosophy class' stack of packets, and there was only one student still there, who hadn't been able to work on their packet because of a recent death, and Castiel had allowed him till Monday to finish, but he was set on finishing that day. 

"Alfie, it's alright if you take it home," he said again, pushing up his recently acquired reading glasses. All these different things he had been reading had worsened his eyesight, and so he rubbed at his temples before leaning back in his chair. "I know, Mister Novak, but I just want to finish it now. I have just a couple more questions left," the junior nodded his head as if to affirm this and continued with his philosophy packet, the textbook open next to him. 

Dean walked through the door not a minute later, and Castiel blinked, looking to his phone to see it had died somewhere after school had ended. "Hey, Cas. You weren't answering your phone, so I was wondering what had happened," he smirked and came to be sitting on the other chair behind his desk. "I'm quite fine, just getting some grading done before I call it a day." Dean hummed his approval, leaning back in the chair as he continued grading. Castiel paid him no mind, he wanted to do as much as possible before leaving for home. 

Alfie came up with his packet, hastily writing his name on it before smiling and waving good bye. "Okay, now can we go home?" Dean asked, and Castiel sighed. "I have to get binder clips and separate these by period, and then go and turn in my lesson plan for next semester for the board to review. Then we can go home, but I need to drive my own car this time, Dean." Dean nodded and stood up, stretching his arms before taking the few steps to Cas's desk, placing his hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub them. Castiel leaned into the touch, sighing as knots were worked out, pointing out where he needed it more. By the time Dean stopped it was a quarter to six, and Castiel was hurrying to the office to turn his plan in before it closed for the weekend. 

Grading in his briefcase, and his overcoat over his shoulders, Castiel went to his car and started it up, watching as Dean left before him. The drive home was short, and he came into the house to smell pasta, and was surprised to see Gabriel's five layer lasagna coming out of the oven. Sam was there too, papers in his hands as he filed through them. Dean walked in through the door not minutes later, closing it behind him. 

"You know, we'll have to work this out eventually. We can't constantly be using only one house when we pay for two," Castiel mentioned, hoping to shine the light on how ridiculous their predicament was. "Well, I call our house," Dean said, raising his arm in the air. "Sure thing, you just help Cas move all his things in, and help me move all my things out," Sam chuckled, and just shuffled the papers together before putting them in a folder and out of sight. "That can wait until after Christmas, right?" Everyone started to laugh as Gabriel plated up the lasagna, the four of them moving into the dining room as they ate their dinner. 

The night was very much like the one before it, except this time Castiel and Dean were both grading papers, and not doing anything physical. "Damn, Cas. Why'd you have to chose the one job with so much work?" he asked, crossing off one of the fill in the blank questions for his English class. "I like teaching, and I like helping young men and women understand English in it's entirety." It was a simple enough answer, and Dean sighed, putting aside the last packet Castiel had handed to him. "See? Now only two more periods of English to go," he smiled at Dean, who only pushed him slightly with his elbow. 

They put the grading away as it started getting late, Castiel constantly yawning and almost falling asleep was a good indicator that they needed rest. Dressing in sweats and a long sleeves shirt, Castiel bundled under the extra blankets he'd put on his bed, Dean on his side next to him. Slow kisses stopped as they both fell into a deep slumber. 

Saturday mornings were dreadful. Especially waking up around ten with a cold bed, and nothing to eat, much like how Castiel woke up. There was a note on the back of his door from Deanm, saying that his parents wanted him in the cafe this morning before he headed off to the garage. He understood, jobs would be jobs, and so he dressed himself and got his briefcase and left the house, driving towards the Roadhouse while he tried to warm up. 

The cafe was packed, and it was then that Castiel remembered he'd only been going there for two weeks, and he and Dean were now sleeping together, though their official relationship had yet to be named, he felt rather good about it. Taking a table near the counter, he smiled at Dean, who nodded in his direction. "Dad says I have to stop giving out free drinks, or we're gonna go broke," Dean handed him his coffee and something to eat, and Castiel handed over the five dollars for both of them. "It's quite fine, Dean. I understand," a quick kiss later, and Dean was returning to the counter, helping a young mother who was holding a three year old. 

The grading went by quickly, at least for the review questions, and around two in the afternoon he'd finished all of his classes, which meant he just had essays to grade now, something he was dreading more than anything. Dean was leaving then, Jo walking in with her mother, both of them stepping behind the counter to continue where Dean had left off. Castiel took this as his time to nod and say thank you before he put his things away and struggled to remember the way to Dean's second workplace. 

It wasn't that hard, as he just followed the black Impala all the way, Dean apparently realizing what he was doing. They both parked in the lot, and Dean gave another quick kiss before jogging to the garage. Castiel entered through the front again to see Karen sitting at what he assumed was the front counter. "Oh, hello Castiel. What a surprise! Would you like somewhere to sit?" Mrs Singer was nothing but nice and tender, talking to Castiel as he graded, and she tried to stop herself, saying that she was bothering him from his work, but he was quite alright with it. He'd finished one period by the time Dean's shift ended, and packed his things up. Bobby and Karen both invited them for dinner, which was taken in the more house part of the building. The kitchen was like everything else, welcoming and faded and worn, but warm all the same. 

They only had some stew, but it was rather tasty, and Castiel got to learn more about Dean's employers, who did in fact treat him more like a son than an employee. They were leaving around seven, and this time, Castiel drove towards Dean's home, following him again, and walking into the house after him. "I'm gonna shower, I'll be right back out, okay?" Dean then left into the bathroom, and Castiel placed his things on Dean's desk, stretching his tired and underworked limbs as the water started and stopped. He was done grading for the day, he feared if he did any more his brain might explode. 

When Dean was walking back out, he had only a towel wrapped around his waist, and there was nothing to keep Castiel from looking over him, smiling to himself. "Like what you see?" Dean chuckled as he walked closer, pressing up against Castiel, which was no where near fair at all. "Maybe... though there's a bit too much... cloth," he smiled and they kissed, over and over. Dean slipped his hands over the hem of Castiel's pants, one going around to feel the small of his back. "I agree... how about we fix that, hmm?" Castiel found himself nodding, moaning as Dean began to kiss and suck down his jaw and neck to his collarbone. 

Clothes were discarded, and Castiel was being pushed against the wall, bare back touching the cool surface as Dean held him there with his mouth and hand. By the time Dean began moving his head down Castiel's chest, he was hard and leaking, wanting so much to just touch Dean everywhere. A hand tickled at his ass, and he found himself bucking up as his mouth let loose a groan. "Dean," he whimpered, hands trying to find some sort of purchase. "Don't worry, baby, I got you," came Dean's reply, his tongue swiping across his nipple before moving lower again to be licking at his hip bones. 

More biting and sucking later, Castiel was looking down as Dean licking the inside of his thigh, light bruises covering his hips and stomach. "Dean... please," he bit his lip, hands going into Dean's hair. He gripped him tighter as one hand started to spread his cheeks. "You've got such a nice ass, baby, d'you turn around for me?" All touching ceased, and Castiel turned towards the wall, his hands scratching at the wallpaper as Dean rose back up, kissing his shoulders and back. Dean's cock pressed into the crease in his ass, just teasing as his hand slipping around to hold his own. "Hmm, you think I could get you off like this, baby?" "Dean, yes, please," it came out more strangled than he'd thought, and Castiel was pushing into Dean's hand.  
Talking stopped as Dean began pumping him, Castiel's cock slick with sweat and pre-come. Dean just kept moving his own hips against Castiel's ass, his cock staying between his cheeks, just moving over his hole. Castiel didn't speak, but that didn't mean he was quiet. Moans and groans of varying degrees escaped his lips, and he desperately fucked up into Dean's hand as he felt himself getting closer. Dean was nipped at the back of his ear and at his lobe, licking it and biting it playfully as he continued to just use his hand to get Castiel off. 

Moving one hand from the wall, Castiel felt behind him, gripping Dean's own and strangled to get just some more friction behind him. Dean was chuckling at first, but then his hips began to move against his ass more, and his hand was gripping and squeezing and moving faster on Cas's cock. With Dean's name on his lips, Castiel came, all over the wall and Dean's hand, and it only took a few more light touches for Dean to be coming over his stomach and Castiel's back.

Castiel slumped against the wall, his come sticking to his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. "You were so good, baby, come on and turn around so I can clean you up," Dean's voice was soft, and he was careful as he used a warm towel to wipe Castiel's sensitive cock, and clean his back and the wall, throwing the towel in the trashcan before moving them both to the bed. Both of them were asleep before they could even process what had happened.


	14. December 16th

The next morning was warm, and Castiel smiled as he nudged his nose further into Dean’s neck, hands holding their grip on him. “’morning, Cas,” came Dean’s gruff voice, tired and amused. “Good morning, Dean,” he finally opened his eyes, moving to lean his forehead against Dean’s. He smiled and kissed him slowly, only realizing a bit after that they were both still naked under the blankets and comforter. Dean groaned as Castiel moved atop him, his half-hard cock nudging his thigh. “Cas, ‘m gonna need breakfast soon,” he grumbled, kissing him back as his hands went to travel through Castiel’s dark hair. “It can wait just a bit longer I think,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lip, moving his hips again to rub against Dean’s.

            They only stayed in bed a bit longer before they were both dressing, smiles on their faces as they walked into the kitchen. Castiel sat at the table as he pulled out his laptop from his briefcase. “Do you have work today?” “Nope, I have Sundays free till next year.” Castiel hummed his approval, smiling softly as Dean moved through the kitchen to make them something for breakfast. “What about you? Have plans today?” Castiel sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I have the rest of the essays, Dean. Two more periods worth of freshmen essays concerning whether or not we should have uniforms.” It was the same prompt every year, and no matter how much he wanted to change it, Zachariah had always told him the board wanted persuasive essays dealt with in that particular subject.  

            “Really? I thought we’d finished those last night.” Dean continued to make their meal, which looked to be bacon and eggs. “I wish we had, but those were the review questions for finals this week. I can’t wait until Friday, Dean. I can sleep easy for two weeks.” Castiel leaned back in his chair, smiling as Dean kissed him before sitting down and handing him a fork along with what appeared to be apple juice. They ate in silence, mostly because both were hungry after their morning exercise.

            Sam barged through the front door as Castiel handed Dean the last plate he’d washed, and they both looked to see him. “Saved you some, Sammy,” Dean pointed towards the pan on the counter filled with the rest of the bacon and eggs. Sam smiled as he caught his breath, placing a bag by the door before walking into the kitchen and immediately walking out. “Oh god, you guys reek. You didn’t have the decency to shower afterwards or something?” Sam came back into the kitchen anyways, taking the pan by the handle and grabbing a fork from the drawer before sitting at the table. “Hey, at least you didn’t come back earlier, you would’ve heard how loud I can get Cas to scream,” he chuckled, nudging Castiel in the ribs. Cas just looked to Dean in horror, his face turning red. “Ew, Dean. Anyways, I’m here to tell you Gabe and I have plans to go shopping today for Christmas presents and stuff, and he was wondering if you wanted to come with Cas,” he said this amidst the constant inflow of food into his mouth, so it was hard to make out until he repeated it. “Depends on when, Sammy. I’m staying here with Cas to help him grade his papers for his classes tomorrow,” he leaned back on the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, and Cas mimicked him with his hands out behind him on the cool counter surface.

            “Suit yourself, though we still haven’t gotten a tree or anything, and Gabe’s gonna buy one toady for us if you don’t,” he smiled as he finished his meal, and was going to the sink. “Damn it. We buy our own trees. We do it together too. You can’t just go and buy a tree without me, Sam.” “I’m with Gabriel right now, Dean. We need a tree, and unless you buy one today, we will,” Sam was going to his room after that, leaving them there. “Hey uh, how long do you think it’ll take for you to grade those papers?” “Hours, three or four, most likely more than that though.” “You up for tree hunting afterwards?” Castiel smiled at Dean, taking his hand and leaning forward to kiss him gently. “That would be fine, but I should get started so I finish before dinner.” With that, they got to work.

            Castiel was at the table in the kitchen, his laptop open in front of him as he chatted with Benny about finals week, his essays in front of them, only a few from his third period class were graded. Dean went to making sure their living room could fit a tree, which required him moving furniture, and Castiel getting distracted by how sweaty it seemed to be making him. He didn’t need any distractions, but god was Dean beautiful. He kept on, Dean showering without him just before lunch, which only made him a bit more uneasy. He needed to touch Dean, and it was hard not to when he was right there.

            After lunch, which they had both taken a break from their tasks for, they sat on the couch, Castiel’s head on Dean’s stomach as he ran his hands through his hair. “Dean,” he closed his eyes, sighing. “Yeah Cas?” “Do you think... do you think we’re moving too fast? I’ve only just met you two weeks ago,” he didn’t like how he was thinking, but it came up in his mind more often than not. “We’re adults, we’re fine, Cas. Why are you thinking so hard about it?” Castiel stayed silent for a couple moments, thinking back to when he’d first met Dean, about how he’d bee struck dumb from first sight. Then he thought about Lisa and he shivered. “Cas?” “Who’s Lisa?” Dean’s hands stilled, and then fell to the sides of his head. Castiel sat up, glancing towards Dean.

            “She’s… Alright, so we had a thing a while back, but it’s nothing really… she’s more of a friend now than anything and to tell the truth… I think her son, Ben, is mine,” Dean’s eyes were closed now, and Castiel took his hand. “Sam was under the impression that you were… on and off.” Dean shook his head, opening his eyes to look to Cas then to the floor. “No, we’re not. She helps me with homework most of the time really. That and I babysit Ben when she’s out with friends. That’s how I got so many bruises last time, the kid had toy plastic hammer and kept hitting me with it,” he chuckled lightly, and Castiel sighed in relief. “Why does it matter?” Castiel ran his hand through his hair before looking back to Dean. “I thought… I thought she was your girlfriend.” Dean blinked, then laughed. “No, no. Way back when, yes, but now? No. You’d think I just cheat on her while she was away?”

            Castiel didn’t pause to think as he flung himself at Dean, kissing him hard. “Woah, Cas!” “I didn’t know what to think at all… I just tried to enjoy what we have but… Dean,” he smiled up at him, and Dean smiled back. “Pretty sure as soon as you walked into the Roadhouse and insulted Sam’s handwriting I was gone, Cas.” Dean kissed him again, and then they stopped. “But you have to go grade papers, alright? I’ll make sure baby’s in top shape and can handle a tree before we leave,” another quick kiss, and the two were getting off of the couch to continue with their list of tasks.

            Castiel was done with his grading at approximately four in the afternoon, which meant that he’d taken most of the day to grade the papers and put them into the grade book. Castiel took a shower quickly, and they both left the house at quarter to five.

            In the Impala, they drove through town till they stopped by a burger joint for dinner. Stepping inside, it was busy and full. Castiel grabbed a table as Dean ordered for them. Their food took a while, but they were both okay with that, just talking about memories from past Christmases. When their food came, they both ate in silence, though Dean practically moaned as he ate his bacon cheeseburger, and Castiel had a hard time containing himself at such noises. He thought against telling Dean about that, and when they’d finished, they were back in the Impala, driving towards the closest place that had trees.

            They both got out, Catiel wrapping up his scarf more around his neck and pulling his hat over his ears. He linked his arm with Dean’s as they walked through the small part of the parking lot that had been specialized to house the firs. A salesman walked up to them and asked if they had anything in mind, and Dean told him a tree that wasn’t too big, maybe as tall as him. Castiel smiled as they talked, searching for the perfect tree. It began to sprinkle later on, and they hurried to find a tree suitable, buying it for the cheapest price Dean could get to before the rain started coming down harder. With the tree tied securely to the top of the Impala, they drove home, Castiel’s hands in front of the heater as Dean hummed along to the Christmas tune on the radio, both of them content with the quiet that stood over them.

            Once home, they hurried to get the tree inside as it grew colder and the rain started coming down harder. They had already put a skirt out and a stand for the tree, so they just placed it and cut the net off, letting the branches fling free and giving off that amazing scent throughout the room. “You picked a wonderful tree, Dean,” Castiel said as he took Dean’s hand, his head leaning on his shoulder. Dean kissed the top of his head and smiled, squeezing his hand. “Couldn’t’ve done it without you, Cas,” he whispered back. As Dean went to lock the front door, he looked outside to see small snowflakes falling down, and they both looked at each other before walking out to stand just beyond the porch.

            They stood in the falling snow, Castiel’s nose and fingertips getting cold, even in Dean’s grip. “Cas,” he heard the whisper and turned to see Dean staring at him, green eyes sparkling in the lamp light. A hand came up to caress his face, and he leaned into it, humming a nameless tune as Dean moved his head forward to catch Cas’s lips with his. It was warm, and it filled Castiel with a sense he couldn’t name as they continued to kiss in the snow, only separating once Castiel began to shiver. The two then returned inside and retreated to the safety and warmth of Dean’s bed. 


	15. December 17th

As much as the last night had been amazing, the next morning was complete hell. Castiel’s phone had died, since he’d neglected to pick up essentials at his house, though he hadn’t even realized he’d be spending the entire weekend at Dean’s. Castiel scrambled out of bed, his hair sticking every which way as he rushed into the bathroom, turning the water on and shouting when he entered the cold stream of rushing down liquid. Dean all the while got some clothes out for him; his clothes did stink, so just some from his own clothes were put on the counter next to the shower. Castiel didn’t take the time to shave, and he was drying off and pulling clothes on as he ran to the kitchen.

            Grabbing his briefcase, he ran from the house, Dean shouting after him that he’d bring him some breakfast soon. Castiel started his car and was off, checking the clock to see half past seven. He arrived at school at about quarter till, and he ran to his classroom, a few students waiting outside in the cold, with small clouds of air puffing from their mouths as they talked. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized a few times before he could get his hands to stop shaking and get the door open.

            The classroom was cold, and he was quick to go to the thermostat, turning it up and rubbing his hands together before getting his laptop and desktop turned on. There were piles and piles of things he needed to pass back, and he still needed to input the grade book into the computer, but that would be done later after school most likely. The bell rang, and his first period English class began.

            The first thing he did was pass back their essays, and there was a collection of sighs and exclamations of joy. There hadn’t been that many that really impressed him, but he was bound to fix that next semester, and at least the majority passed with Bs and Cs. He told them that he didn’t need them back, and that next he would be passing back the review packets and going over the answers tomorrow. The packets were passed out, and he retreated to his desk as he let his students mingle and study by themselves. He had no plans for that day, and tomorrow would be easy enough.

            As first period was ending, Dean walked into the classroom, Castiel’s scarf around his neck and hat on his head, with coffee and a small paper bag in his hands. Castiel smiled, and the bell rang right then, the students leaving to go to their next class. “Dean, thank you so much,” he kissed him lightly and took the cup and bag from him, placing them on his desk. “It’s no problem. I have to go back now, and I’ll be working in the garage later. Maybe it’d be better to stay at your own house during finals week,” Dean kissed him again, smiling all the same. “That sounds wise, I’ll see you later then, and text you when I’m free.” One more kiss later, and Dean was waving as he walked back out the door, his philosophy students walking in the door after him.

            The rest of the day went by much the same, and Castiel stayed after school for people who had questions, and to use his desktop to put the grades in. It didn’t take as long as he would think, and he was leaving the school by half past four. As he walked down the pathway to the parking lot, fumbling with his phone, and thankful that he left a charger at school for these types of things, he heard someone calling his name. “Castiel!” He turned to see Hester, and smiled. She seemed weary as well, with her cheeks a bright pink, her nose matching, with her blonde hair in waves around her shoulders. “Hello Hester. How are you?” “I’m fine, I was only wondering if your brothers were still throwing that party at the church this Friday?” “Yes, they are. They do every year,” he nodded as if to affirm that.

            “Ah, then you wouldn’t mind more people coming? I was thinking about inviting my family, since they’re visiting from Washington.” Castiel nodded. “That wouldn’t be a problem, it’s actually better to know, so we can make enough food,” he smiled and they parted ways, Castiel to his car, and Hester to hers.

            The drive home was cold, as his car’s heater broke, and he was sure he’d need to have it checked before the next morning. He parked outside his house, and grabbed his briefcase before walking in to see Gabriel hanging around more decorations. “Cas! Haven’t seen you in a while. You’ll be able to help with wrapping the presents right?” Castiel blinked, just trying to understand what was going on around him, and his mind was already grumbled enough as it was. “I could after finals, Gabriel, but until then I’m quite busy.” Gabriel nodded and then just walking into the kitchen. “I’m making soup tonight!” “That’s fine, Gabriel. Please make some tomato for me,” he yelled back as he entered his room. “Sam and Dean are coming over for dinner! I’ll make grilled cheese too,” came a reply just a minute later. Castiel changed into his own clothes, having not looked at the ones Dean had leant him. He now had a faded AC/DC and Led Zeppelin shirt in his room, and two pairs of faded jeans.

            Castiel was in sweats and slippers, with one of his sweaters on as he walked back into the living room. The television was playing some drama about vampires, and he just switched it off as he grabbed a blanket and say by the door. His mind couldn’t focus on one thing, so he would need to save the rest of his plans for another time.

            As the clock struck five, Sam and Dean both walked into the house, bickering about football. Dean stopped once he spotted Cas, smiling and walking over to sit next to him. “So, how’s the first day of finals week?” “Horrible. I just want it to be over already,” he sighed and leaned over to place his head on Dean’s shoulder. The other man chuckled, wrapping an arm around him. “Well, once it is, I’ll treat you something fierce. We’ll go out to eat somewhere nice, and we’ll go on a proper date,” he kissed Castiel’s temple, his lips lingering there before he just brought him closer. “I’d like that very much,” Castiel mumbled, closing his eyes to settle in the warmth that surrounded them.

            Gabriel came in with soup and grilled cheese, and they all ate around the television as they watched an old Christmas movie. Castiel called it a night rather early, and Dean joined him, closing the bedroom door behind them and turning the lights off. “Your alarm is set, right?” he had changed into some loose lounge pants Castiel had misplace, and was wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist as he asked. “Yes,” Castiel answered, his tone a bit annoyed, but he couldn’t make it last as Dean smiled against his neck, placing soft kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. “Hmm, that’s good, you won’t be rushing tomorrow morning then,” he whispered softly, and Castiel nodded his head. “Good night, Dean.” “’Night, Cas.”


	16. December 18th

The alarm did go off the next morning thankfully, and Dean joined Castiel in the shower, not for sexually purposes unfortunately, but to quickly massage his back and get the knots that had been worked up out. They both dressed afterwards and had breakfast in the kitchen, talking about more plans for the holidays. Castiel neglected to ask about the party this Friday, he was still thinking if he should invite Dean, as his family was going to be there, and he wasn’t quite sure if they’d developed that far yet. He would ask if Gabriel brought it up or if Dean somehow found out and wanted to go.

Dean drove Cas to school, with news that he only worked the cafe today. They talked on the way, mostly Castiel telling Dean the schedule for the rest of the week. When he was about to drive away after dropping Cas off, they kissed quickly, and he was riding away. Castiel turned to see Zachariah standing on the curb, a clipboard being held in front of him. “Are you this free with your whole family, Castiel?” “No.” “Hmm. Then please keep your personal relationships away from school grounds, is that understood?” Castiel nodded his head, and Zachariah did the same, leaving right after.

            The school day went by fast thankfully, and Castiel was busy enough to where he didn’t think too hard about what had happened in the morning. He made sure his philosophy classes knew the essay prompts they could write on their final day. Review questions were taken, and he made sure to remind each of them that a good night’s sleep and a good breakfast were the best ways to prepare, and no cramming.

            After school ended, Castiel was in the office, printing the finals for each class. He’d made sure to tell each period they had a different version, because he would not accept any form of cheating. Other teachers were doing the same with the two other copiers they had in the office on the south side of the school, and Castiel was able to chat with a few of them.

            While Castiel was walking back to his classroom, at about quarter after four, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed and hurried to his classroom, and put the papers in the lockable drawer with the answer key. Looking to his phone, he saw it was from Dean.

 

**Dean:** Can’t pick you up, taking up a later shift at the Roadhouse after the garage. I’ll see you later.

**Castiel:** That’s fine, I’ll message Gabriel for a ride.

 

            Something seemed off, but Castiel just messaged his brother asking for a ride, and got a quick reply that he would be there in ten minutes. Castiel readied everything in the classroom for the final, moving the desks to the position he moved them every year for finals. There was a knock on his classroom door as Benny walked in, and he smiled as he saw his friend. “Hello Benjamin.” “Cas, how many times?” “You’ll probably need to correct me the rest of my life,” he replied, smiling as he got his overcoat to put over his shoulders.

            Benny shook his head, a smirk on his face. “Well, I was wondering about that party your siblings talk about, the one that’s Friday? Is it okay if I take Andrea and the kids? You asked me a bit back and I never got back to you.” “That’d be fine. There are loads of people attending, so it wouldn’t mean any different,” he had just shut his briefcase, and was walking with Benny out of his classroom, locking it after them. “Cool, well, I’ll catch you then, Cas.” The two parted ways, and Castiel waited by the curb until his brother’s brown mustang pulled up, and he entered to see a worried look on Gabriel’s face.

            “What’s wrong?” Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair before returning it to the wheel and driving away from the school. “Sam asked Dean this morning before they left for the cafe if he was going to the party this Friday, and Dean had no idea what he was talking about.” Castiel just strengthened his grip on his briefcase in his lap, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes. “I was planning on asking him,” he muttered, but now it was done with. He didn’t want Dean to meet his family, he didn’t want them to ruin the one good thing he’d had in a long time, but now it seemed like he couldn’t avoid it. “Really? Well, it’s been planned for the last couple weeks, Cas. It’s in three days, and you decided to wait till now to ask him?” Gabriel parked in their driveway, and Castiel was about to get out when his brother grabbed his wrist. “Cas, I’m just saying, Dean was kind of hurt. I’d already asked Sam, and he’s coming. Just don’t screw it up okay? I’ve never seen you this happy,” with that, Gabriel let go and Castiel just walked brisky into the house and to his room, shutting the door behind him before digging out his phone.

 

**Castiel:** Can you take tonight off?

**Dean:** I can ask Ash or Jo to take my shift, why?

**Castiel:** I need to talk to you about something.

**Dean:** Sure thing. I’ll be off in just a half hour, I’ll be home then.

 

            Castiel placed his phone on his bedside table, just staring at it. He hadn’t planned to ask Dean, he’s just lied to his brother, but it was unavoidable now. He would need to tell him about his family, and why he rarely talked to them. Stripping himself and grabbing a towel, Castiel just ran to the shower, hoping the scalding heat would help his mind ease. He took a long shower, making sure to wash and dry and shave afterwards.

            By the time he was walking out with only a towel around his waist, Dean was walking down the hallway, a complete mess with car fluid and grease from the garage. “My room, now,” Castiel practically ordered it, and he tried not to show his surprise at how his voice managed it. Dean nodded and they both went into his bedroom, Castiel shutting the door behind him. “So, when were you gonna tell me?” “Dean. It’s a party, it’s nothing big.” “Really? One that you guys throw every year, and Gabriel even had some stories about you ‘getting lucky’ every once and a while,” Dean was angry, that much was almost tangible.

            “Dean, I don’t ‘get lucky’ as often as Gabriel says, you should know not to believe him. I hate going to this party every year because Michael and Uriel and Raphael are complete jerks to me. Not to mention Balthazar whenever I’m single. He likes to pair me up, and no, that is not ‘getting lucky’.” Castiel was so angry right now, Dean had no right to be asking this of him. He didn’t like where this was going, but he and Dean were mere inches away as they stared each other down. “Well, that’s not a problem this year, is it? I’m with you, right? Ever think I might want to meet your family? I mean, you’ve met all of mine.” Castiel was about to reply, but nothing came out as he thought over that. He had met all of Dean’s family and they were all important to him, and they all thought highly of him.

            “Dean…” “No, Cas. Maybe you didn’t want to just show around some jerk who is still in school and pulling two jobs,” Dean was moving towards the door when Castiel caught his wrist. “Dean, I never meant it to come out like that. I do want you to come... I just don’t want them to... to not like you. I don’t want them to ruin you. You mean so much to me, Dean.” Dean was still facing the door, and Castiel moved to be looking at his face. They stared at one another before Castiel moved his hand to Dean’s cheek. “I didn’t want them to scare you away,” he whispered, and Dean swallowed, closing his eyes. “Cas, they can’t do that… not now,” he put his own hand over Castiel’s, and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

            It didn’t stay gentle, and soon Dean was moving his hands, his filthy hands, to run through Castiel’s freshly washed hair, pushing him back against the door as the towel fell from around his waist. “Dean… “ The man in question only nodded as he slipped his hand down to cover Castiel’s cock, just moving it deftly along his shaft. Castiel’s hip jerked with the stronger movements, and then Dean was removing his own clothes, moving them towards Castiel’s bed slowly but surely.

            Daen lay atop Castiel, rocking his hips down to rub their cocks together as he ate up each moan Castiel had to offer, keeping him quiet. “Dean…!” it came out strangled as a hand slipped around both of them, pumping them in time. “I’ve got you baby, don’t worry, nothin’s gonna scare me off,” he mumbled, bit his lip when he wasn’t kissing Castiel’s red kiss swollen mouth. Castiel kept just rocking his hips with Dean’s, the glorious friction created making him cry out in pleasure until it got too much and he was coming over both of them, Dean only second behind.

            They laid beside each other after that, catching their breath, hands entwined as they stared up at the ceiling. “Dean… do you want to come to the Christmas party this Friday?” Dean smiled, turning over to kiss him. “Sure thing, babe. That’d be awesome.” Castiel wouldn’t regret having done that, even if he’d taken a shower just before and now smelled like old car grease and body odor. He could always take another shower.

            There was a knocking on the door, and Gabriel just shouted through the door. “Now that your grunting match it over, I’m here to tell you I’m at Sam’s place for the night, so feel free to continue,” and then they heard the steps of him leaving, and the close and lock of the door. Dean turned to Cas. “Wanna wash up?”Castiel smiled and kissed him before getting up, scratching at the dried substance on his stomach. “That would be wise, we’ll have dinner afterwards.” They both clambered to the shower, tangle of limbs and a mess of kisses, and they did wash off before they ate and went to bed. It was a rather exciting night. 


	17. December 19th and 20th

          The next morning was rather normal, Castiel waking up first, and Dean just covering his head with his pillow as the alarm went off. They got dressed and Castiel readied himself for the intense grading he would need to be doing after each final. This time Castiel took his own car to the Roadhouse, and Dean followed him there, and they ate breakfast, saying hi to Mary and John, who Castiel then also invited to the party that would be that Friday. They accepted, and would ask the Harvelles as soon as they came by. A short kiss later and Castiel was driving towards the school, humming along to the Christmas tunes playing on the radio.

            Parking outside of the school at approximately twenty past seven, Castiel headed to his classroom, trying to juggle his briefcase to either hand as he tried to keep them warm. He wished he had his hat on, but he’d left it at home, along with his gloves. Benny was unlocking the door to his classroom at the same time, and he waved before entering his classroom. It was surprisingly warm, and he saw that someone had already been in, as there was a small box on his desk with a note on it. It was from his philosophy students collectively, and he guessed they must have asked one of the other teachers to open the classroom for them to put it there. There was a large sticker that said to not open until Christmas though, so he moved it out of the way for the day.

            As the first bell rang, his freshmen came piling in one after another, talking about how late they’d stayed up to study, as though barely sleeping was going to help them pass the test. They mostly looked tired and about to fall over, but that was not his problem when he told them that their best bet was to sleep early. He explained the final, which would be about 60 questions on their books, with 30 each, and twenty grammar sentences. Castiel passed out the scantrons and told them that once they were finished with that they could walk up to his desk and get the grammar section.

            The class was quiet, and as they had two hours to finish, that meant Castiel had two hours to make sure his answer sheet for the grammar was correct. About halfway through the period, students started coming up with their finished questions, and he handed them the grammar. When all were done with both parts, he told them they could socialize as long as it didn’t get too loud. His grading began then.

            The next class was his fourth period, so philosophy, and he handed them their scantrons too, telling them that they had 80 questions to finish in the allotted time, and that afterwards they could socialize or do work for another class as long as they were quiet. This one took a little longer, and the entire class wasn’t finished until about twenty minutes before the period ended. They said nothing of the present, and wished him a merry Christmas as the school day ended.

            It was only half past twelve, and he knew if he didn’t start now, he would get behind on grading, so he was gong over the grammar sentences as fast and accurately as he could to get those into the grade book. The scantrons just needed to be taken down to the office to be put through the machine, and he hurried to do that for his English class as well, his philosophy right after. Putting the grades in took a lot longer, and it wasn’t until three in the afternoon that he found himself leaving his classroom to go home and eat or sleep, most likely both.

            When he did get home, he saw a red mustang, matching Gabriel’s except for color. He sighed and parked by the curb before taking his briefcase and walking up to the door. Once opened, he smelled the tell-tale sign of his sister and sister-in-law; alcohol. Gabriel always got out the ‘big guns’ when they first came over, and Anna and Ruby paid no small expense to out-do whatever wine he’d managed to get. He avoided the living room and kitchen like the plague and hurried put his stuff away before reluctantly joining them.

            Anna was sitting on top of the ouch, her flaming red hair behind her in a pony tail, and Ruby was sitting next to her, her arm around Anna’s waist as they both talked to Gabriel with a cup of wine in their hands. Though as soon as they saw him, Anna stood up and practically leaped over to hug him. After letting go she smiled and handed him a glass of wine. “Hey Cas! Now, Gabe’s told me about your new boyfriend, so how is he?” Castiel did not like that they were talking about him, but he sat in another chair, holding the glass of wine and only taking small sips, he still had school the next day.

            They didn’t let him go until he’d told everything there was to tell, and he felt rather embarrassed when Anna asked if they’d slept together yet, and Gabriel just answered for him, saying, ”Yeah, and Cas here is pretty loud.” They laughed and the topic moved to something else, and then Castiel brought up the need to get ready for tomorrow’s finals as well, and he was able to leave the room unscathed.

            Checking the clock, it was just a bit pat four, and he laid down on his bed, only to have his phone vibrate from his desk right after. Groaning, he got up to get it to see that he had received a text from Dean.

 

**Dean:** I’ll be home around six. Want me to pick something up for dinner?

**Castiel:** Go to your home, I’ll meet you there, and yes.

**Dean:** Why? Something happen?

**Castiel:** My sister and her wife are over, and they are planning on getting drunk tonight.

**Castiel:** I still have to go to school tomorrow.

**Dean:** Alright, I’ll pick up some burgers and fries. Just head on over now, there’s an extra key taped to the back of the gutter if Sam isn’t home.

**Castiel:** Thank you, Dean. See you later.

**Dean:** Later babe

 

            Castiel got a small bag ready to take over to Dean’s house, along with his briefcase and laptop, and left his room after closing the door behind him. “Hey Cas, where’re you going?” “I’m sleeping at Dean’s tonight, as I don’t wish to clean up after all of you. Stay safe, please. And don’t get too drunk,” he didn’t pause, just grabbed his keys off of the small table by the door, and walked out to his car, starting it up, and driving away.

            He was at Dean’s house in minutes, and luckily it seemed Sam was home, so he knocked on the door, and Sam was there to answer it with a big smile seconds later. “Hey Cas, how are you? And uh, not to be rude, but why’re you here?” Castiel sighed before explaining, “It would not be good for me to be around my siblings right now. They’re drinking excessively, and I have to teach tomorrow and Friday. Dean said I could stay the night.” Sam nodded, letting Castiel in and shutting the door behind him. “Yeah, Gabe said something about your sister coming over; I won’t get to meet her till Friday though, at the party.” “That’s probably better. She’ll be more sober then.” Sam chuckled a bit and just scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you know where Dean’s room is.” With that, the younger Winchester walked back into the living room where he was using his computer for something.

            Castiel placed his things on Dean’s desk, and made sure to plug his phone in and set an alarm for the next morning. Dean came home with food around six, as Castiel and Sam were watching a movie on the television, and they ate and laughed and joked. Castiel told them about the plans for the party, about when to arrive, or if they were getting or giving rides. They all retired rather early, the food having stuffed them and making them sleepy. Castiel was in a pair of Dean’s sweats, and one of the shirts he’d meant to return, and they just curled up around one another as they fell into their dreams.

            Castiel’s phone did go off the next morning, and he groaned, only changing into jeans. He’d purposely put it later than the other ones, as he could sleep a bit more now that everything was coming to an end. He had just enough time to eat breakfast, and luckily Sam had already made some for all of them, so he just sat with him at the table and they ate quietly before Castiel was leaving to go to the Roadhouse to pick up his coffee.

            Mary and John were behind the counter again, talking, and Castiel approached the counter, Mary practically beaming with happiness. “Hello, Castiel. The usual?” “Yes, that would be wonderful,” he replied, nodding his head and hoping he didn’t look too tired as he got the money out to pay for it. “So, you and Dean?” John suddenly spoke up, and Castiel jumped a bit, handing the money over, John putting it in the register. “Um, yes, what about us?”  “Nothing, just make sure to keep him in line, okay?” Castiel nodded his head, accepting the drink as Mary handed it to him. He didn’t quiet know what to make of it, but he went to school all the same, ready to only have one period of finals.

            He had his second and fifth periods today, so philosophy and his prep. After the only finals he had, Castiel was in the office, correcting the tests and then walking back to his own room to input the grades during 5th period. He was able to catch up completely, and so now the only thing he would need to grade and enter into the grade book were his third and sixth period class finals. Both of them were English, so it would take a bit longer, but Castiel could see the finish line, and he was almost there. Castiel was out of the school as soon as it ended, still feeling dead tired, which wasn’t good.

            Once back to the Winchester’s house, he just collapsed onto Dean’s bed, not shedding any of his clothes before falling asleep. He was woken by someone moving his shoulder, and he groaned. “Cas, babe, you need to get up. It’s seven. Come on, baby, you’ll never get to sleep tonight,” Dean kept shaking his shoulder. “Dean, leave me alone,” he groaned back, just burrowing his head into the pillow more. “It’s my bed, Cas. You need to eat, and you reek, some on. You can go to sleep right after.” Castiel sighed, turning over and sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes slightly, only for it to hurt. It was overly warm inside the room, but he was still wearing his overcoat, so he took that off, along with his socks and shoes, and sighed. “I’ll turn the shower on, okay?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded his head, getting up and taking his clothes off before walking over to the bathroom, where Dean was already waiting, naked and halfway into the shower.

            They just cleaned each other, mostly Dean massaging Castiel’s back and washing his hair. Castiel had a hard time staying awake, and the warmth of the water was very soothing. “Come on, babe, just a bit longer,” Dean would whisper, and they both got out, Dean drying him down and then leading him out of the bathroom to give him his clothes. They both dressed and were in the kitchen minutes later, Castiel eating the leftover pizza they’d gotten. “Dean, my head hurts,” he winced, walking back into the bedroom away from the bright light. “I’ll get you some pills, okay? Just wait,” and Dean was gone and back with a few pills and a glass of water. It wasn’t long before Castiel was asleep again, his head on Dean’s chest, and his body like a furnace. Dean had to text Sam to come and open the window a crack, as he couldn’t very well move unless he wanted to wake Cas, but it was too fucking hot. Castiel didn’t stir during any of it, as he was dead to the world. 


	18. December 21st and 22nd

The next morning was horrid. Castiel was shaken awake by Dean, who kept muttering about the alarm on his phone. He moved over, only to fall off the bed, groaning as his head hit the ground. "Cas, you okay?" Dean was next to him and helping him back onto the bed. "No," he replied, his voice dry. Dean brought his hand up to Cas's forehead, feeing it lightly with the back. "You're burning up, babe. Just stay there. I'll be right back," and Dean left the room, leaving Castiel to just lie back on the bed, his eyes closed as he tried to work through his huge headache. 

Dean came back with some medicine, and Castiel took what he was given before being told to get some clothes on, only having to get Dean's help. Castiel could barely understand what was going on, his brain fogged by heat and pain, and his body aching for more sleep. "Come on, baby. It's your last day," Dean would whisper as he drove them both to the Roadhouse. He only went in and picked up some coffee for Cas, handing it to him as he got back in his seat as he drove them to Kripke High. 

Castiel wasn't feeling much better by the time they got there, but Dean helped him to his classroom, making sure he didn't fall. Once inside the room, Castiel sat at his desk, drinking his coffee slowly. "Dean... Just sit here, I'll teach my students." "You sure you're all right enough for that?" "They're just taking tests." Dean nodded and came to sit beside him as students started entering the classroom. 

Most of them said good morning to Castiel, but they also noticed he looked wrecked, and kept their distance, talking softly before he went up and explained the final, passing out the scantrons and the tests for it to begin. He sat back at his desk then, and told Dean that when they finished he needed to give them the grammar part. Dean nodded, and just told Cas to relax and close his eyes. 

Castiel actually fell asleep in his chair, and when he woke up was when the final bell was ringing, and Dean was sitting at his desk with a red pen and the answer sheet for the grammar, grading two periods worth of finals. "Dean.. If you could take the scantrons to the office... there are direction on the correcting machine that you can follow." "Sure thing, babe," he kissed Castiel on the forehead before grabbing the tests and heading out of the room. 

Blinking and refraining from rubbing his eyes, Castiel tried to stay awake as he continued to grade the grammar, and he wished for everything in the world to make him not as sick as he was. A text from Gabriel reminded him that there was a party he was supposed to be going to tonight, but he knew if he kept on like this he would be horrible company. It was four when everything was finished, and Gabriel was already at the church, making food. Dean drove him to his house, and let him sleep a bit longer before waking him up to say he was going to the party without Cas, because there was no way he could handle it right now. 

Castiel barely understood what was going on, but he was suddenly alone in Dean's bed, blankets tucked around him with his phone on the nightstand. He was getting gradually warmer, and he settled down deep into the blankets, thinking about how much fun Anna and Ruby and everyone else must have been having. Feeling bad was an understatement, as he'd invited many people to the party this year, and he wasn't even going. A text around seven made him worry. 

**Dean** : Uriel and Raphael are kinda weird. You didn't tell me you had cousins from England.  
 **Castiel** : That'll be Rachel and Balthazar. They've lived there since secondary school.  
 **Dean** : Oh, well Balthazar's kinda cool. Gabriel's a great cook too.  
 **Castiel** : Don't tell him that, it'll only inflate his ego.  
 **Dean** : Haha, noted. Now go back to sleep.  
 **Castiel** : Fine, I'll see you later.

Castiel did go back to sleep after that, but not for long. It was either that the bed was too warm or it was too cold and he needed more blankets, or his sudden bought of sneezing required him to go and get tissues, and the coughing that started told him to get some more medicine. All in all, by the time Sam and Dean came back from the party, Sam the more sober one obviously. Castiel had settled into the recliner in front of the television, and when Sam saw him, he just helped Dean to the couch, though he looked fine. "Cas... what're you doin' up?" Dean asked, squinting his eyes. "Dean, it's not even midnight," he replied, voice strained to get it loud enough to where Castiel could make Dean hear him. Dean then sat forward on the couch, holding his head. "Sam..." Castiel was watching as Dean tried to hold back vomit, and Sam made it just in time to lead him to the bathroom before he heard loud splashes, and the toilet being flushed. It was flushed multiple times before Dean came back out, no longer wearing shoes, his eyes squinty. 

"Damn, Cas... you're family sure knows how to throw a party," Dean mumbled before collapsing onto the couch. Sam sighed as he looked at his brother. "Gabriel really spiked the eggnog he gave Dean, and he kept asking for more. Then he decided eating more cookies would help... I'm afraid he's gonna start puking up organs next." Sam ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip all the same. "Gabriel... he probably took all the leftovers home didn't he?" Sam nodded, and Castiel groaned. "We'll be eating those for days. He doesn't like cooking on actual holidays, so I'm basically going to be eating whatever wasn't eaten then, great." Castiel was not in a good mood. 

Sam smiled, "Well, when Dean wakes up and isn't so drunk of hungover, he's got a question for you. I'm gonna go to bed after getting him a blanket, do you want one?" Castiel nodded his head, and Sam left the living room, coming back only a minute later to place a blanket over Dean, and hand one to Castiel. It didn't help him sleep anymore, but it was nice to be warmer as he watched Dean sleep on. 

He must have fallen asleep at one point though, because he was waking up to the sound of some soft rock and the smell of food. Castiel opened his eyes to see a light coming from the kitchen, and he rolled over on the chair to see Dean was no longer sleeping on the couch. Putting the blanket around him like a cloak, Castiel got up and walked towards the warmth emanating from the other room to see that Dean was making a rather large and good looking breakfast. There were pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and at seeing them, Castiel sat down at the small table, smiling as he watched Dean move through the motions. "Mornin' Cas. D'you sleep well?" "Yes, after you puked your guts out last night," he smirked, and Dean's nose crinkled up in disgust before just chuckling. "Yeah, I still feel pretty shitty, and the lights kinda burn, but nothing a few pills and a greasy breakfast can't fix, right?" He then plated them both up with rather large servings, and they ate in almost complete silence until Sam walked in and joined them.

"So Dean, you wanted to ask Cas a question?" Sam nudged his brother with his elbow, eating as he did. Dean just muttered something of a curse and Catiel kept his eyes on him. "Dean?" Then their eyes met, holding each other's gaze before Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "I was wondering.. if you'd wanna come to Christmas dinner with us. We have this huge thing at the Roadhouse all planned out. Invites only of course. Mostly just family. Sammy here asked Gabe last night, and your family, and the Harvelles are coming and so are Bobby and Karen... Um, Cas?" If Castiel hadn't been sick, he would have kissed Dean quite thoroughly right then, but he only nodded before replying with anything. "I would love that very much, Dean." 

Dean smiled back at him, his eyes sparkling with joy, and Castiel found himself mirroring him. It was then that he realized he hadn't gotten Dean a present yet. "Uh, I need to go home today though.. It's important," he swallowed thickly, using some of the coffee Dean had poured him to help keep his breakfast down. Dean nodded slowly, "Sure thing. I'll drop you off right after we're done here, alright?" "I need my car, Dean." Blinking wide, Dean nodded, "Yeah, right.. Uh, well, Sam can drive the Impala and just take us to the Roadhouse for work after. You shouldn't be driving when you're sick, Cas." Dean was trying to be helpful, that much was clear, and Castiel nodded in agreement. "That should be fine."

About an hour later, after talking, and Cas assuring Dean that he could walk out to the car alone, as he felt much better than the day before, they were driving in his small BMW towards his house, Sam behind them in the massive black Impala. "Tomorrow I should probably spend some time with my family, since I missed the party last night." Castiel watched as Dean nodded, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "That's fine. I need to see if I can get some extra shifts at the garage. You know, make sure to pay all the taxes and whatnot." Castiel nodded, wishing he could just take that back and say he could spend the rest of the weekend with Dean. 

They were outside of his house, and Dean helped bring his things in as he walked to the door. It was unlocked, and everything was dark, which didn't surprise him, as Gabriel was probably still asleep. They placed everything in his room, and Castiel saw Dean out, letting him have a small chaste kiss as to not try and get him sick again. "I'll text you later, after a nap or shower maybe," he whispered, and Dean smiled, another soft kiss before saying goodbye and getting in the Impala with Sam. 

Castiel was not okay, he had exactly three days to get Dean a Christmas present and he had no clue of what to get him. He padded over to Gabriel's room after getting a blanket situated around his shoulders, and he knocked. There was a muffled response, and Castiel opened the door to see him sprawled out over his bed, still fully clothed. "What is it, Cas?" "I need to go shopping today," he answered, and Gabriel chuckled lightly before turning over and getting out of bed. "Why?" "Dean's present." Gabriel nodded, scratching his head a bit before yawning and walking out of his room. 

"I can't go anywhere today, Gabriel. I'm still sick, and I need you to go out and get something for me. I don't know what, just... just take a picture and send it to me, and I'll answer with a yes or no." Gabriel just shut him off as he stepped into the bathroom, and Castiel sighed, going back to his room to lie on his bed. 

Gabriel came in about an hour later, "Okay, fine. I'll get you guys something as a couple, from me of course, and I'll help get something for Dean. Luckily I already know what the sucker wants because Sam couldn't shut up about it last night." "What does he want?" Castiel wasn't exactly sure about whatever Gabriel was going to propose, but he listened from his bed. "He needs some more sweaters." "Sweaters?" "Yeah, you heard me." Castiel wrinkled his nose, he had sweaters, but he had a suspicion if Gabriel went out to get one, it would be extremely gruesome. 

"You send me a picture before buying anything, alright?" Gabriel rolled his eyes nodding before closing his door and leaving. "I'll make sure!" Castiel could hear the front door shut, and he sighed, just burrowing himself more into the bed. He had a bad feeling about this, but there was no other way, and Castiel would not go Christmas shopping the day before. He just would not do that. 

It was around lunch, and Castiel was looking through the leftovers to find something worthy of the meal, when Gabriel texted him with the first picture. It was just a nice green sweater with a slight raised pattern, nothing huge, and extremely plain. Another picture right after had a hoodie with Winchester on the back, and he supposed it was referencing the gun, which made sense. Castiel was surprised when a third one came up, and it was a black and gray knit sweater, almost like the first one except there were a few large buttons leading about a quarter way down the sweater. 

**Castiel** : Get the green and gray one, please.  
 **Gabriel** : All right, and then I'll get Sam and my present for you two.  
 **Castiel** : Gabriel please do not get anything inappropriate.  
 **Gabriel** : But that'll ruin the fun! I'll make sure the majority is appropriate, how about that? ;)  
 **Castiel** : You'll be the death of me yet.  
 **Gabriel** : I wouldn't count on me, but someone else might be.

Castiel decided to stop texting his brother after that, and he just got some of the pie from the night before and ate some of that before returning to bed.

Gabriel came home around dinner, and showed Castiel the sweaters, which looked even more nice in person, and he felt that Dean would like them. "I'll wrap them for you too, alright?" "Nothing too gaudy, Gabriel." "Fine."

They ate together after he wrapped the present, and Castiel put it in his closet before sitting and watching television with him. It was a rather normal night, and by the time Castiel was getting ready to go to bed, he realized he had another text.

**Dean** : I'll miss you tonight.  
 **Castiel** : I'm sick, so I'm pretty sure you won't miss the sneezing and inability to kiss me.  
 **Dean:** True, but you're still warm.  
 **Castiel:** You are too.  
 **Castiel** : I'll message you again when I wake up, good night Dean.  
 **Dean** : Night Cas. I love you.

Castiel looked at the text, unable to believe his eyes. He gulped and looked to his door, getting up to close it before he realized he hadn't texted back to that. 

**Castiel** : I love you too.

An intense warmth burst through his chest, and he just placed his phone face down on the nightstand after turning it off. They'd been together about two weeks, they'd known each other for three. Surely this was moving too fast? Castiel couldn't see it any other way. He couldn't see himself with any other person in the future, and he really did love Dean. It was as though when Dean texted him those words, it made him realize how true it was, and how deeply he cared for the other man. Sighing, Castiel just covered himself with blankets, trying not to think too hard about it. He could talk to Dean about the short conversation tomorrow over the phone, of maybe just go to him in person. Either way, he needed to see Dean.


	19. December 23rd

Castiel slept rather well through the night, the only thing missing had been the regular heat of Dean next to him. It was weird to be alone, and he rolled over in his bed, wishing that it at least had a fleeting sense of heat from Dean just woken and using the restroom, but no, there was nothing. He groaned and sat up, his head only hurting a little more and he felt rather normal, his cold must have finished out while he was asleep. There was a knock on his door, and he got up to open it to see Gabriel. 

"You ready for a sibling day out?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "I guess, let me shower and get dressed. Is there anything planned for today?" He let Gabriel into his room as he looked through his closet and picked out some clothes that would be acceptable. If he happened to chose one of the shirts he'd taken from Dean's and also a pair of his jeans, only Gabriel would notice. "Just some last minute shopping and I need to buy all the stuff I'm using for Christmas dinner." Castiel nodded, taking his clothes to the bathroom before shutting the door. "I'll make breakfast when Anna's over!" Gabriel shouted through the door before the shower was turned on. 

It was fast, but efficient, and after shaving and brushing his teeth thoroughly, he left the bathroom, putting his other clothes in his room and putting his shoes on, grabbing his overcoat last as he went to the kitchen to see his brother and sister talking. Anna smiled once she saw him, lunging forward to give him a tight hug. "You missed the party, dumbo," she was still all smiles, and Castiel just returned the expression. "Well, now it's time for breakfast, and I was thinking some crepes! I have Nutella and whipped cream and syrup and all the fruit you could want on them," Gabriel was already moving through the kitchen to ready their meal, and Anna and Castiel just chuckled as they watched him. 

They were eating about twenty minutes later, plates stacked with the thin pancakes, and they were telling stories about the past could months Castiel mostly told about his students, and how he was happy to be free from obligations the next two weeks, except for making sure he was ready to teach once the new semester started. Gabriel told about the job offer at the Roadhouse, and about how he'd respectfully declined, accepting a job as assistant chef at a local restaurant instead, as he needed to be cooking more than just easy meals at a cafe. 

Once dishes were done, the three were in Gabriel's mustang as he drove through their small town towards the shopping center. Castiel received a text as they were leaving the parking lot to walk towards the entrance of the mall. It was from Sam, and he just stared at it. 

**Sam** : Did you and Dean have a fight or something? He locked himself in his room and hasn't come out.  
 **Castiel** : No. I would think the opposite.   
**Castiel** : I'll drop by later. I'm with my siblings.  
 **Sam** : Alright, just hurry if you could. I'm getting worried.

He bit his lip and pocketed his phone, following his siblings, who were just a few yards away, waiting for him. "So, what's lover boy up to now?" Anna winked, and Castiel just rolled his eyes, following them as they continued towards the massive building in front of them. "Nothing. I just need to go over to Dean's after this." Gabriel and Anna traded looks, smirks being barely hidden from him. "Well, we'll make it short then. I say we go shopping now, and forget about our significant others." "I need to stop by Victoria's Secret for a second and get something," Anna began walking off, waving behind her. "White suits you!" Gabriel shouted after her, and she only flipped him off as she continued walking. 

Castiel and Gabriel began walking through the mall, mostly window shopping, as most of the stores were completely crazy. It was only when Anna rejoined them that they stopped to actually go into one of the stores, it was only SEARs so of course they had a hard time even walking through the large part of the mall two days before Christmas. "So, who're we buying presents for?" Castiel asks, trying to look over the throng of people. "Each other, ourselves, whoever the hell we feel like buying stuff for." "I don't have that kind of budget, Gabriel." "But I do!" Anna smiled triumphantly, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay, so show off your fortune, you're buying everything."

They went through the mall for what Castiel felt like hours, and he had succedded in buying two boxes of chocolate from See's Candies, a rather nice leather jacket which he planned to give to Dean as well. His siblings bought a lot more, and they were dropping Anna off at her house when Castiel got another text. 

**Dean** : Can you come over?  
 **Castiel** : Of course. I'll be there soon.

Dean didn't text him back, and Castiel sighed. "Gabriel, just put what I bought into my bedroom please, and drop me off at the Winchester's." Gabriel eyed him, chuckling a bit. "You and Dean having a lover's spat?" "No. Just... please drive faster." "Whatever whatever, I'll drop you off." Castiel sighed in relief, at least his brother was willing to cooperate. 

Just a few minutes later Gabriel was pulling up to the curb in front of Dean's house, waving back to Cas as he walked towards the door. It was unlocked, and he walked in, since Sam apparently wasn't there to answer the door. "Dean?" he called through the house, but there was no response. The house seemed empty, except he suddenly heard a phone ringing from Dean's bedroom, and he walked closer, knocking on the door. "It's open," came Dean's voice, and Castiel twisted the knob, opening the door slowly to see Dean on his feet, talking to someone in a hushed voice on the phone. "Dean?" The other man held up a finger to silence him, and he shut his mouth, staying in the door frame. 

The call finished and Dean threw his phone onto his bed, hands on his hips. "Dean, is everything alright?" Dean looked up at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips for a split second. "Cas... no. Nothing's all right." Castiel walked into the room, closer to Dean until he turned away. "Dean, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help, maybe I can-" "No, Cas. You can't help." "Why not?" Castiel was beginning to dread his response, and he stepped back slowly, his arms coming to wrap around himself as if for protection. 

"Because.. Cas... I don't know, God. I.. the last time... the last time I told someone that... that wasn't family? It.. it ended up so bad. I couldn't get out of it. I..." Castiel was forward in seconds, his hands on Dean's shoulders to turn him around. Dean's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked extremely tired, and Castiel just bit his lip before using one of his hands to caress his face. "Dean.. tell me. I... I can't do anything about the past, but please. I... I love you, Dean. I would never hurt you. Never." Dean nodded, taking a short breath before sitting down on his bed. 

"My last... my last boyfriend.... it got abusive. I barely made it out of there. He wouldn't let me leave. It took Sam and my dad to get me out of there." Castiel sat next to him, rubbing small circles on his hand as he held it with both of his. "How long ago was this?" "About two years.. I haven't.. I haven't tried to get with anyone since.. Sam and my Dad, when they found out I was with you, they were proud, but God, I don't know, Cas." Castiel just brought Dean's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Dean, you're passed that, I can't fix what happened, but.. I don't want it to come between us. I want to help however I can," he whispered this into his hand, kissing it again afterwards. 

"Cas.... I love you, so damn much... Just," Castiel silenced him with a kiss, just taking his head in his hands, holding him closer. "I love you, Dean. I would never do anything to hurt you, remember that," he kissed Dean again, just moved closer. Dean kissed back passionately, moving Cas into his lap, his hands then moving into his hair. He stopped suddenly, and Castiel caught his breath, watching him. "Dean.. I understand.. I can.. I can keep my distance if you need it. I'll do whatever you need." "Cas... just... I'm so tired," he closer his eyes, and Castiel kissed his eyelids softly, just cradling his head in his hands. "It's alright, Dean. "That's perfectly fine, Dean. We can sleep, and tomorrow we can do whatever you want. Everything's going to be okay." 

They both stripped to their underwear, and Dean just tried to seclude himself on his side of the bed, but Castiel moved closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and put his chin on Dean's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, Dean. I love you, I love you, I love you," he kept whispering that until he felt Dean breathing evenly in front of him. Castiel kissed his shoulder and neck softly and nuzzled his nose into his short hair, falling asleep soon after.


	20. December 24th

Castiel was sure if it hadn't been for his phone ringing somewhere in Dean's room that he would have been content to sleep there all day with Dean right next to him. "Cas... you should get that," he mumbled, turning to stuff his face into his pillow. "I should.... doesn't mean I'm going to," he replied, moving closer and kissing the top of Dean's shoulder. He had his eyes halfway opened, smiling as Dean turned to face him. "I love you, Dean," Castiel moved for a small kiss, and Dean was leaning towards him to make it linger. "I love you too, Cas.... you should really answer your phone." Castiel sighed at that, turning to face the ceiling.

He took the blanket with him, stripping Dean of any warmth as he retrieved his cell phone. "Hey!" Dean was getting up now, shivering as he pulled a pair of sweats on, a sweatshirt on soon after. Castiel smiled back at him, sticking his tongue out before answering the phone. "Hello?" "Castiel? This is the fourth time I've called you since last night. Everything alright?" It was Sam, and he could hear his brother's talking in the background; Anna and Ruby must have been over at the house now. "Everything's fine. We'll be over in an hour or so, okay?" "That's fine. Though tell Dean that mom and dad want us at the Roadhouse today in the afternoon." "I'll do that. See you soon, Sam. Good bye." "Bye." He hung up the phone, and Dean was standing in front of him, looking at him questioningly. 

"So you talked to Sammy? What'd he say?" "That we're to go over to my house," he leaned forward just a bit to place a small kiss on Dean's lips, " and that you're to report to the Roadhouse this afternoon," and then another small kiss before Dean was pulling the blanket around both of them and kissing Castiel senseless. 

They both were dressed just a short time after that, and heading out to Castiel's car, as he wanted to drive home, and Sam had taken the Impala the other day. "Can't believe he took my wheels," Dean muttered, clicking his seat belt in place. "It's fine. My car isn't going to kill you, Dean." "That's what you think," he returned, and he smiled, Castiel returning it before turning the engine on and driving down the road. 

Once to his house, he was surprised to see that Jo was there, talking with Anna and Ruby as his brother and Sam talked on the other side of the room. Sam's eyes went straight to Dean though as they entered the room, and then moved to Castiel, a sincere smile on his face, filled with gratitude. They settled in with the rest of the group, and when everyone stopped, decided on a game of Apples to Apples, which only lead to Jo eventually winning three of the five times they played before the Winchesters and her were needed at the Roadhouse. 

Dean lingered a bit before joining them, just staying with Castiel in his room, the two pinned against the door. "Dean.. I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry," he whispered against the other man's mouth, another soft kiss being replaced by it moments later. Dean nodded, kissing back, just trying to keep Cas as close as possible. "I know... I'll text you later tonight, alright?" "You'd better be coming here and not just texting me," Castiel punctuated this with a few well placed kisses along his jaw and cheek, finally on the mouth when he finished, leaving them both smiling. "Yeah, sure. I'll text you when I'm coming here." One last kiss, and Dean was leaving with Sam and Jo to go fill their shifts at the Roadhouse, leaving the siblings and Ruby in the house. 

The day after that was filled with baking. Gabriel wanted to make sure that there were enough cookies and other pastries to snack on after the Christmas dinner he would be making the next day, and so the four of them were stuffed in the kitchen, making cookies and shortbread and other various small desserts. Castiel snuck out of the kitchen as Gabriel was about the drop the flour everywhere, and it resulted in him being able to catch a few amazing blackmail photos on his phone. 

Once everything was done, and the last batch of whatever dough they had made last was in the oven, they all settled into the living room, smelling of various baking ingredients, and Gabriel seemed to be the only one really fine with that. Anna seemed to hate it and it wasn't long before she was complaining about having some dough flecks in her hair. "Then go home, Anna. We have enough stuff in our shower as it is, and it hasn't been cleaned," Gabriel winked over at Castiel, who instantly blushed. The two women made faces of disgust and Ruby was walking out to the car before anything else was said. 

Anna stayed just a couple minutes longer, talking to Gabriel in a hushed voice before moving over to speak to Castiel. "Cas, you know I love you right? That you can come to me with anything?" He blinked, a bit confused by the question. "Of course, Anna. Of course." She nodded her head, patting him lightly on the cheek then shoulder. "Good... and Dean, he's nice... he's good for you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned, a bit weirded out by her questions. Anna left after that, leaving the two brothers to clean up the kitchen before dinner was to be made. 

They ended up just getting take out Chinese, as Gabriel didn't want food all over the place anymore, and he needed to the kitchen clean for his cooking tomorrow, even though Castiel reminded him that he would be able to use the kitchens at the Roadhouse since he was cooking for easily a dozen people. Then he talked about breakfast, and Castiel couldn't argue. 

It was around seven that Dean texted Castiel that he was coming home, and Gabriel seemed to receive a text from Sam saying the same thing. They continued their movie until the Winchester brothers walked in, looking tired and hungry. Gabriel had bought enough food for them, so while Gabriel and Sam claimed the couch, Castiel and Dean moved into his room. 

"I guess today was tiring?" Dean chuckled a bit, taking off his leather jacket and placing it on the back of Castiel's chair. "You could said that. It's the day before Christmas, everyone needs some caffeine." Castiel shrugged his shoulders, handing the small plastic contained over to Dean so he could eat, along with a can of soda. Gabriel had decided that there was to be no drinking until the day of Christmas, so all the alcohol had mysteriously disappeared. "You know... I did get a present for you," Castiel was reluctant to say this, as he was hoping on surprising Dean the next day. He looked surprised as it was, looking at Castiel like something had attached itself to his head. "Yeah? Well, I got you something too. Though it's at my house.. I'll make sure to get it before dinner tomorrow," he continued to eat his dinner, and Castiel just sat on his bed, not really watching as much just looking in his general direction as he thought about everything that had happened. 

Dean finished his dinner, and after throwing away the trash, he decided he was tired enough to lay down, and so Castiel laid next to him on his bed, the two just staring at one another without talking. "Dean," he didn't know what he was trying do or say, but Dean seemed to understand, moving forward through the small distance between them and kissing him, his hand holding Castiel's chin to keep him close. 

It somehow ended up with Castiel being pinned to the bed with Dean above him, quickly taking off clothes as they continued to kiss and lick at each other. Castiel was undressed first, Dean having flung the clothes onto the ground and pulling his boxers down to his ankles and not bothering with getting them off all the way. "Dean," Castiel gasped, as the first touch of his tongue went slowly over the crown of his cock. "'s okay, baby, I got you," Dean whispered into his groin, kissing his hip bones before moving slowly back to his cock. A few well placed licks and kisses by his base, and Castiel could barely stand it. "Dean, please!" he was trembling as Dean's hand went to massage his balls, licking quickly at the small amount of pre-come at his head. 

There was chuckling, and Castiel couldn't just lie there knowing Dean was teasing him, so he just moved his hands to be moving through Dean's hair, "Dean.. I need you." One last crooked smile, and Dean nodded, taking the head of Cas's cock into his mouth. The heat and feel of Dean's mouth on him was so much, and when Dean began sucking, moving his head up and down slowly, Castiel couldn't help but buck up, trembling violently as Dean continued to suck him down. The other man's tongue licked the underside of his cock before swirling around the top, Daen's mouth coming off with a pop as he spit, using his hand now to slowly pump Castiel. "Dean, please... don't stop," he managed to get that through his erratic breathing. More chuckling, and Dean was again descending onto his cock, sucking more forcefully this time while his hand pumped the bottom ferociously. 

Castiel couldn't help but moan every time Dean moved his hand from it's position, sometimes squeezing, sometimes massaging his inner thighs and hips and balls. It wasn't that much until Castiel knew he was close, and he knew he should feel ashamed by that, but he wasn't, not when Dean's mouth was around him, sucking him down like he never wanted to do anything else. With a strangled cry he came, Dean keeping his mouth over him, swallowing every last drop of come except the few that hade made it onto his face. The pop that came afterward as Dean removed his mouth made Castiel tremble. "Dean," he mumbled, biting his lip and quivering under the other man's touch. Dean chuckled and moved forward to kiss Castiel as he removed the rest of his own clothes, finally laying naked atop him. 

"Cas..." Dean had just started to move his achingly hard cock against Cas's thigh, dipping his hips lower and lower to get more friction as he moved. Castiel moved with him, though his cock was spent, and it almost hurt with how sensitive it was, he moved his hips in sync, trying to help Dean get off. "I love you I love you I love you," Castiel gasped out every time Dean's pace got fasted and he could tell he was close. He finally took Dean's cock in his own hand and just pumped him until Dean was coming over his thigh and lower stomach, his hands clenched in the sheets next to Castiel's shoulders. Dean slumped forward, smearing his come over the both of them before rolling over to be facing the ceiling. 

"Cas..." "Yes, Dean?" "I love you." "I love you too." It was quiet after that, Castiel getting up and getting a warm towel to clean them up, discarding it into the bin on the other side of his room before clinging to Dean's side, the two falling asleep quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up later today or early/later tomorrow depending omn how not-tired I am. Sorry for spelling errors through this whole thing, I try to get the big ones fixed, and if you notice any don't hesitate to just message/comment saying so so I can fix it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all like the next part!


	21. Christmas

Dean woke first, and the only reason Castiel noticed this was because he happened to sneeze rather loud, right onto his back. “Good morning Dean,” he mumbled, still wishing he could sleep. “Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean replied, his body heat moving away as he sat up in bed. Castiel’s eyes opened sharply at that. It was Christmas, and he wasn’t awake to help Gabriel make the breakfast.

            Castiel jumped out of bed, and then promptly remembered he was naked as the cold air hit him. He cursed, wishing that Gabriel had turned the heater on instead of assuming that everyone was sharing body heat. Even if he had been right, the house was still too cold for the middle of winter. “Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean asked through a yawn, pulling the comforter off the bed as he too stood up. “I need to get out there, Gabriel will have already started making breakfast, and if he’s already eaten, he will have already opened the presents, even the ones that aren’t his.” Dean blinked, and Castiel glanced back at him while he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. “Really? He’s that much of an asshole?” “It seems so,” Castiel sighed, going through his closet for a shirt to pull on, and then throwing Dean some clothes before he left the bedroom.

            The kitchen was alive as Gabriel made several dishes. Sam was making coffee, or at least attempting to with their old machine, and both of them looked to be concentrating more than they should. “Do either of you need any help?” The kitchen also happened to feel as though it were a furnace, making Castiel wish both of them would say no. Gabriel said no of course, saying he had everything under control, even though he happened to be making eggs in one frying pan, hashbrowns in another, and was eyeing the bacon that was in the oven. Sam nodded his head, looking a bit defeated as he just stopping fidgeting with the coffee machine.

            They gave up on coffee, for as soon as Castiel began trying to fix it, smoke started to rise, and Sam immediately doused it with water from the sink right next to it, leaving it useless. Sam went to put it in the garbage bin outside  coming in to help Castiel just make hot chocolate and tea instead. Dean joined them moments later, and he helped get everything from the kitchen to the dining room, which was soon set and waiting for the four of them to sit and eat.

            Once they were all seated, Gabriel eyeing the Christmas tree which had several large boxes around it, they dug in. It didn’t take much for the four grown men to finish off everything that had been made, even though Gabriel had tried to make enough for leftovers. Dishes went by quickly too, and soon the four of them were seated in the living room, their presents in front of them.

            Castiel had two boxes in front of him: one from Gabriel, and one from Sam and Dean. They decided that he should open his first, and he opened the one from Gabriel, which inside had a large blaring red sweater with various sequins and puff balls over the Christmas that was in the middle. He couldn’t help but smile, his brother was laughing, and it meant that he wouldn’t have to go cold no matter what. “Thank you Gabriel,” he placed the sweater beside him as he thanked his brother, grabbing the other present from the Winchesters. It was a normal sized looking box, and once it was open he found it to be a new coffee maker, and to tell the truth, Gabriel was more surprised and pleased by it than him. “Thank you,” he placed that on the sweater, seeing a small rectangle covered in tissue. It ripped that open to find some new pens for his classroom, which made him laugh. “Dean talked about how you were running out, so I thought it would be good,” Sam shrugged, and Castiel just smiled. “Thank you all so much.

With his presents done, he looked to Sam, who only had one there at the house. He didn’t bring what was in the box out of it, and Dean had leaned over to take a peek at what it was, only to be slapped away as his face turned red. Castiel leaned over to Dean, “What was it?” Dean shook his head before whispering back, “A vibrator.” Castiel’s face turned as red as Dean’s and he looked to Gabriel who had a smug look on his face. He opened his presents next, and Castiel thought his appropriate. He’d gotten his brother slippers, pink, fluffy, slip on slippers. It was of course a joke, but he had had no clue of what to really get his brother, and it only seemed to fit better now, as his present had been sort of a joke too.

Dean held his box in his lap, and he ripped it open to reveal a box that was taped shut. After finding a pair of scissors, he brought out the sweaters Castiel and Gabriel had picked, smiling at each before looking in the box to pull out another. It was the same exact one Gabriel had given Cas, and Castiel glared at his brother upon seeing it. The red sweater didn’t seem to be the last thing though, as Dean looked in the box, his eyes wide as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Come on, Deano, show us what you got,” Gabriel had a smirk the size of Texas on his face, and Castiel hot curious. He leaned over to see the inside of the box only to see a rather large bag filled with condoms. Castiel nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. “ _Gabriel_ ,” he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or angry, though in regards to his brother, he was definitely angry.

“Well, I gotta get to the Roadhouse to start cooking lunch!” Gabriel was quick to leave the room, and Castiel could hear the lock of his door. Sam looked after him, still not knowing what Dean had gotten. “So what is it?” Dean just looked away from his brother as he pulled the bag out to show him. Sam’s face went from shock to humored in seconds, and Castiel sighed. “Well, with how pleased you seem to be about it, I think it’s a rather good present,” Sam was quick enough to dodge the punch Dean had aimed at him, and he was hurrying towards Gabriel’s room.

“I’m sorry about my brother, Dean.. I was sick when I asked him to go out and buy your present, but I didn’t know.. I didn’t know about the condoms.” Dean nodded his head, putting the bag back into the box with the rest of his sweaters. “It’s fine... we should get ready to go too, it’s nearly eleven,” Dean just smiled softly, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Castiel’s cheek before he got up and walked off to his room. Castiel followed him, and they both dressed in more appropriate clothes for a Christmas dinner, and when they were finished, they found that Sam and Gabriel had already left for the Roadhouse.

Dean and Castiel took the Impala, and were there only after a short ride, as the streets were almost deserted of anything. The parking lot of the Roadhouse had only a few cars; Gabriel’s mustang, the Impala, John’s old truck as well as Bobby’s, and the car Castiel assumed belonged to Jo or Ellen were all that was there.

Inside the Roadhouse smelled divine, and it looked it too. There was a long table in the middle with the other couches and whatnot pushed against the walls to make room for it. A smaller Christmas tree sat near the counter, with a few boxes underneath it. Ellen and Jo were sitting at the table, John and Mary were getting drinks ready, Bobby and Karen were sitting on a couch chatting about something Castiel couldn’t quite hear, and he assumed Gabriel and Sam were in the kitchen cooking.

There was nothing for the new arrivals to do, so they settled onto a couch until Gabriel was bringing out a kart filled with different platters of food at around one. They all sat at the table, and Mary insisted on saying grace before the food was passed around. There was honeyed ham, sweet potatoes, asparagus, regular potatoes, green beans, a little turkey, and a dozen sauces Castiel was sure Gabriel had made or invented just then. The tabled was mostly silent except for the scratching of forks on plates and the replacement and refill of glasses as they had sparkling cider and wine.

Castiel looked up and down the table, smiling as he drank from his glass. Dean was across from him, Sam next to his brother, and Castiel’s own brother next to him. John and Mary sat at the head and foot of the table, Bobby and Karen directly next to John, with Ellen and Jo next to them until Castiel, who sat next to Mary as well by the foot. It was a full table, and he was quite content with the people that were there. The only one he had known for long was of course his brother, but they seemed a family just the same, and he couldn’t have asked for a better dinner.

Everyone finished their meals rather slowly, as they kept eating more, talking more often as they filled plates for seconds and thirds. He and Dean had a short talk about how he was going to be dealing with school after the break, though he certainly didn’t want to think about that. After everyone was finished, and all the dishes put out of sight into the kitchen, Mary and John brought out an assortment of pie. There was pumpkin, apple, cherry, blueberry, basically every fruit pie in existence, though small. Castiel took some pumpkin, getting a little dab of whipped cream on it before taking a small bite. He saw Dean watching him from the other side of the table, eating a piece of cherry pie himself.

Castiel smiled, and took another bite, this time making sure to dart out his tongue around the bite and suck the fork off before taking another. Dean’s face seemed to grow a shade darker as he repeated the sequence. Dean didn’t seem to want to stand for it, and Castiel almost bit his tongue off at seeing Dean do the same with his own pie. Neither of them noticed the stares they were being given by the rest of the table, and the sniggering both of the brothers and Jo seemed to be doing.

It was only when John cleared his throat that Castiel saw them all staring. His pie was nearly gone, as he’d taken to eating smaller bites, and so had Dean. “Boys...” His face turned beet red, and he put his fork down, immediately taking and draining the rest of his drink. Dean was smirking at him, his arms crossed as he leaned across the table. “It’s time for last presents,” John finally announced, and presents were passed out to everyone.

The one from Dean, and then one from John and Mary found their way to Castiel. The one from Dean was rather small, but upon opening it he could barely breathe. He’d returned Dean’s house key to Mary after he’d gotten better, and now in the box in front of him was another copy on a small lanyard that had wings on it. He swallowed thickly and nodded towards Dean. “Thank you.” Dean nodded, a genuine smile that almost seemed to reach past his eyes decorating his face. He then opened the present from John and Mary, and was surprised to just see a small cardboard piece with writing on it. It read that he was given free drinks for life at the Roadhouse, and he choked up at that, not believing that just going to a new cafe one day had lead to all of this.

Everyone else opened their presents as well, and then the rest of the afternoon was spent in one anothers company, mostly just talking about random things as they watched the various football games that on on the large flat screen on one side of the Roadhouse. It wasn’t until dinner that people began to leave, taking some leftovers for their own dinner, or eating there and then leaving. Gabriel left without Castiel noticing, and with Sam as well. A text later told him that they were at the Winchester brother’s house, and that they shouldn’t follow after them.

Dean and Castiel left towards his home around six, both not entirely sober, but enough so to drive. Parking outside, both of them hurried in to get away from the beginnings of a light snow fall. They both retreated to Castiel’s room, which happened to be rather warm even though the house had been empty for hours.

Castiel was lying on his bed in his pajamas when Dean sat on the bed next to him. “Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel said, sitting up to look at him. Dean smiled before turning his head, leaning forward the few inches to kiss him. “Good afternoon, Cas.” They both smiled through their kisses, which grew until Castiel was lying down again, Dean’ slotted in between his legs.

A hot hand found its way down his pants, and Castiel’s hips jerked up, gasping into the kiss, which Dean took advantage of and bit softly, pulling it away before letting it go. Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock, just squeezing lightly as Dean kissed the outline of Castiel’s jaw, the other hand holding down his wrist. “Dean,” he breathed, closing his eyes as his hips bucked up again. “I got you,” came the soft reply, and Dean began taking both of their clothes off, which only made Castiel think of the night before.

Trembling again, Castiel pulled Dean’s head up towards him after they were both naked lying stop one another under the blanket, kissing him hard. Dean returned it of course, his hips digging in low so Castiel could feel the other man’s cock against his own. “Dean... I... oh god fuck me,” he breathed, and Dean smirked, kissing him again before reaching for the nightstand. Castiel followed his hand and saw him pull out a small container of lube and one of the condoms Gabriel had given him. “Seems this came in handy after all,” Dean kissed Castiel again before he started moving down his body, licking and nipping his way, leaving all kinds of new marks to stake his claim.

It was only after Dean had licked through his hipbones and kissed his inner thighs that Castiel realized what he was doing, and he trembled as Dean moved his legs apart. “Come on, baby, you gotta spread your legs for me,” Dean rumbled, almost talking directly into the skin of his crotch. Castiel could do nothing but comply, moving his legs further apart to let Dean in. There was a few soft licks into the beginning of cleft of his ass when Dean raised him up slightly, tongue darting towards his hole. Castiel had never done this before, with anyone. No, he wasn’t a virgin, but none of his past partners had done this, and he was trying his hardest to keep all his emotion and sound in.

Dean seemed to sense this and chuckled, licking at his hole further, his tongue darting just a little bit into him. “Come on, Cas. Don’t be so quiet, let me hear you so I know what to do,” and then he was backing to using his tongue n the most amazing way Castiel could think of. He tried to relax, to make it easier for Dean’s tongue to push inside of him, but he gave up only a little after it started, not being able to handle the sensation. The licking stopped, and Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean moved forward a bit, squeezing the lube onto his fingers and making sure they were nice and slick. Then, one by one, he worked them in.

Castiel could barely handle the first finger as Dean pushed it into the knuckle, more slow than anything he’d ever had, and then he began moving it torturously slow before adding a second. It was when Dean was readying himself, the condom already stretched over his hard cock with lube slicked on the sides to make it easier, that Castiel found himself trembling viciously. “Dean, fuck,” he stopped as he felt the head start to push at his entrance. It was so big, and as it slowly began to fill him up, he cried out, gripping the sheets next to him. “It’s okay, Cas.. I got you.. I’ll take care of you,” Dean was leaning forward, his hands on Castiel’s hips as he inched forward, until he was in as much as he could go. Both of the men sighed with relief, though Castiel began squirming when Dean didn’t move right away.

“Dean! I need you to.. Fuck, move!” Castiel tried to move himself, to move away from Dean’s cock that was buried inside him, but his head hit the headboard. Dean smiled, leaning forward, his own hands grabbing the wood above him before leaning down to kiss him. As they kissed, Dean moved his hips quickly in and out, Castiel moaning loudly as he did, and Dean was there to swallow them up with quick kisses as he began moving. There wasn’t a rhythm until Dean decided that slower was better. He was able to hit Castiel’s prostate every time this way, and Dean loved to just watch Castiel go completely nuts under him as he fucked him slowly.

Castiel bit his lip, trying not to be so loud as Dean began moving faster, a tell tale sign that he was close. “Dean.. faster... harder...  _Dean_!” Castiel was moving with Dean to meet him with every thrust. The slap of skin on skin filled the room when either one of them wasn’t grunting or moaning, and it made Dena move all the faster, to get all the noises he could out of Castiel. With one last brush across Cas’s prostate he was coming hard, and without Dean touching him, all over his stomach. Dean was close to follow, gripping the headboard harder and his hips almost locked down to Cas’s.

A few minutes later, Dean slipped out, and Castiel winced, shivering from the empty feeling that came over him. The bed was suddenly cold, and he saw that Dean was no longer there, and he closed his eyes. Minutes later he was back with a damp towel, washing him off and giving him gentle kisses up and down his chest. When all was done they both settled into the bed, their skin hot against one anothers, making everything under the comforter almost scorching.

“I love you.” “I love you, too.” The sentences were traded, and Castiel found Dean’s hand under the blanket, grasping it with his. “Merry Christmas, Dean.” “Merry  Christmas, Cas.” Castiel thought that Christmas was probably the best holiday out there. Dean would have to think he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this even though the spelling errors and everything else. I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
